Vampire Nagisa: Rewrite
by Alrain
Summary: As Nagisa walks back home after the event of the of his suicide attempt, he meets someone, someone who offered him a new life, a life that he would enjoy living, but not without the dangers of this new life. Rewrite of Vampire Nagisa, Nagisa x small harem, with girls that are interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: Like I said I will be rewriting everything besides Iron Deku, Eren's resolve will be rewritten and I will write more stories may be some crossovers like Vampire in the zombie world, I will change the title to 'Resident Evil: Operation Ice snake.**

 **Nagisa: Well your grammar did get better so must be the story.**

 **Alrain: You don't have to rub it in! I learned from it and also I don't own anything of Assassination Classroom, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Streets.**_

It was raining bucket outside and people were hurrying to get inside their homes and warm up and take a nice long bath, except for one person that didn't look that excited to get home, the person had sky-blue hair tied in twin-tails and had a girlish face and body while wearing a male school uniform, Nagisa was the person that didn't look out to get home, he knew that his mother sleeps early at this day, so he could stay longer but he was so discouraged.

He wanted to commit suicide since he was his whole life bullied for his girlish looks and how his mother forced him to act like a girl and even dress as one while he was a boy even though it was not very obvious looking that he was a boy, how he wished that his father wasn't caught when he tried visiting him and give him a normal life what he would do for that, but if his father ever tried to get close to them his mother would call the police and have him arrested.

"What I would do to look like a boy," muttered Nagisa a bit weakly while the rain continued falling on him, not that he cared if he got sick or get a fever for a day without school wouldn't do much harm, but it was not the reason that his mother wasn't waiting for him to come to school, it was because he forgot to bring his bento box with him and he was getting late to school this morning so he skipped breakfast and he didn't sleep well last night.

"Ugh!" groaned Nagisa as he leaned against the wall of a building as another wave of his growling stomach hit him, the worst thing was seeing his classmates eat in front of him while he tried avoiding them since he was so ashamed of trying to suicide in front of the class something he could never get over easily. Nagisa recalled all those memories of his childhood, how the boys bullied him for looking like a girl while the girls laughed him out.

 _"You're a boy!?"_

 _"What are you? A crossdresser!?"_

 _"Go away! We like boys who don't look like girls!"_

 _"Someone like you will never get married!"_

 _"You're a half boy half girl!"_

Nagisa could easily hear the honesty in their voices and how cruel they looked, the moments he almost snapped and those scary moments when he saw his mother look angry at him while he tried to make himself look more like a boy, like reading comics and have interest in cars and training and such, the beatings he received from his mother and he kept standing strong but this time it was different. Nagisa could feel something streaming over his cheeks, you would think it was rain but this rain was warm and salty, those raindrops were his tears.

"Why? Why do I need to look like a girl? WHY!" shouted Nagisa while dropping down to his knees shouting at the heavens why they cursed him like this, what had he done to deserve this life? What did he do wrong? He wanted an answer but he knew that he would probably never get the answer since Gods didn't exist, no matter how much he prayed to them to make him look more like a boy. He just continued to cry silently while gritting his teeth.

Nagisa didn't notice a person who heard him, the person wasn't recognizable since he or she was wearing a cloak that covered his or her whole body, the person was shocked to learn that Nagisa was a boy and saw how much pain he led and was still standing on pure willpower alone, the person thought about something and walked over to Nagisa who just noticed the person not caring what he or she would do to him at all.

"Hey kid, you okay?" asked the person with a soft and smooth voice signaling that the person was a woman, Nagisa just glared at her but that glare immediately turned into a sad look, recognizing the sincerity of the woman's voice, after getting bullied and sometimes violated for so long he could easily sense if the person was lying by hearing their voice alone.

"No, my life is miserable! All of it because I look like a girl!" shouted Nagisa madly, he knew he was unreasonable and had no right to shout at the woman but he no longer could care anymore, his last bits of willpower vanished like snow before the sun.

The woman looked at Nagisa's eyes and saw the willpower fade and how much pain and anger was hidden behind those eyes of him, she had an idea and it was something she would never regret and saw how much of a hunk Nagisa would grow if he was more masculine. "How about this? I can offer you a life that gives you what you want but it has its dangers that you sometimes face, you will never be bullied or beaten any more, you will be more masculine looking, have a loving parent who will take care of you and get smarter." offered the woman.

Nagisa's eyes widen, he shouted at the woman and expected to get beaten or left alone, but here she was giving him an offer that he dreamed of having even if it was a bit suspicious his mind told him that he would never regret it, what did he have to lose? He could look like a normal boy, get better at school and even fight back and those words sounded like heaven to his ears. "I-I would like that," said Nagisa with hopeful eyes while somewhere in his mind he wondered how the woman would do it.

The woman smiled that she was able to help Nagisa and leaned forward to his neck and opened her mouth.

Nagisa wondered why she did that, but he was so tired, hungry and happy that he didn't care anymore, the world went dark before his eyes and the last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his neck and that his body felt funny.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location.**_

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-*

The alarm clock was silenced when a hand slammed the mute button, killing the sound, Nagisa was not much of a morning person since his mother always forced him to sleep early saying that 'she' needed his beauty sleep, but for some reason, he felt not that tired at all making him a bit wary since he was a careful person type that wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Time to go to school," said Nagisa not noticing the change of his voice was a bit heavier, but when he looked around he saw that this wasn't his room, his room was pink and this room was black and blue and had a computer, TV, shower with toilet, a king-size bed and a dresser, and the room still looked spacious while it would look creepy for most people it had a calming and comfortable feeling for Nagisa who actually liked the coloring of the room, he looked in his dresser and saw boy's clothes and his school uniform with a few changes.

His white blazer was dark blue and the school jacket was black with dark blue fire swirls on it and the same was for his pants and they were all a bit bigger. "What the hell?" said Nagisa now noticing that his voice also changed and he quickly ran into the other room where the shower was and the toilet and now he could see that the shower was also a bathtub.

He went over to a full-body mirror and was astonished when he saw himself, he was way taller around the height of his friend Karma, his sky-blue hair was now black with a few strands of blue hair making it look like highlights while covering his right eye, he was muscular seeing the 8 pack he had and how bigger his arms were, he brushed the hair that was covering his right eye and saw it was blood-red, but what caught his attention the most was his hook teeth, they were very long and sharp.

In short, he was what the girls would describe as deadly handsome.

"Like you new looks~?" teased a voice behind Nagisa sounding amused, Nagisa turned around to see one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen, the woman was just a half a head taller than him, she had a body that most women would kill for, beautiful long smooth black hair that reached her waist, pale skin that was perfect not close to snow-white and not close to tan too, red eyes that hypnotized him. Nagisa did what most boys would do and that was blush.

Hey! But who could blame him for the lack of female contact since his girlish looks made them stay away from him when they knew that he was a boy, the woman looked amused at his reaction and was a bit impressed since most men or boys that saw her got a nosebleed or gets a bit excited and here was Nagisa just blushing only.

"I know you have a lot of questions, so follow me after you've dressed, and you are good at selfcontrol~!" teased the woman with a wink and a small blush and walked out of the room. Nagisa was confused why she was blushing a bit and looked down to see that he wasn't...wearing any boxers and damn what he had would make men feel very...inadequate.

Nagisa's face got the color of a cherry that he was so exposed, so he wanted to dress in his school uniform but then he saw a calendar and that showed him that it was the weekend, making him switch clothing choice and went for a simple long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, he didn't know why but he always liked the color black the most since he wished to have a room where there was only darkness and he could be there without anyone interfering or bother him.

* * *

 _ **Living room.**_

When Nagisa left his room he entered the hallway and saw how humongous the mansion was where he lived now, he looked like an ant when he saw that he was nowhere near the size of the portraits of important looking people, the hallway was dark and had no lights anywhere but he could still see clearly like it was clear daylight. He felt safe a feeling he didn't feel for a long time ever since he was with his dad.

He finally arrived in the living room and saw that it was humongous too with many types of furniture you expect in the room, like a piano on a small stage, an open fire, a full couch set, statues and vases with roses in it.

"Take a seat." said the woman with a cup of tea in her hand, Nagisa complied and took a seat that was the opposite of the woman. "I know you have a lot of questions so I'll keep it short, I turned you into a half-vampire."

Nagisa knew that he was a half-vampire since he remembered the pain in his neck, she bit him and he was curious why she would help him of all people, he was nothing special or that he was supposed to be, his father got once scared of him and told him when Nagisa was a bit mad at his mother the room became chilly and the shadows grew darker and bigger.

"Why did you help me? I'm not really useful or something like that," asks Nagisa a bit more curious then rather sad. "Did you make me a vampire to help you out with some things?"

"First the name is Arielle, and second no I didn't make you a vampire so I could use you, I wanted to help you and the life of a half-vampire is very lonely." replied the woman who finally revealed her name, Arielle, she seemed to be a mysterious type on first sight but you could also see in her eyes that she wanted some company around her, to talk about the things she did today and she asking her friends what they did.

Like Alrain said Nagisa had the ability to see if people are lying or how they feel or reading their moods, but Nagisa never knew that even with getting bullied for years something like that isn't easy to recognize, or it is.

For the next few hours, Arielle talked with Nagisa, introducing herself to him and explaining that he had a new life, this made Nagisa wonder what happened to his mom and dad, hopefully, nothing too bad since he knew that his mother suffered and his dad was also suffering, despite what his mother did to him he never bore hatred towards her since it was the fault of his grandparents who were always strict about anything.

They made her life horrible since she wasn't allowed to do anything like a normal girl could, and she was also not allowed to have friends and forced her to play the piano, learn manners like a proper lady and learning the etiquettes eating with manners, that was the reason he never hated his mom since she wanted a daughter she could give everything she wasn't allowed to have as a girl.

"Not searching for revenge what your mother did, eh?" asked Arielle with an interested look on her face, Naisa shook his head and replied back to Arielle's question. "No, she may have made my life a bit harsh, but I could never blame her for being like that at all if anyone should be punished then it is my grandparents, but did you do something to my mom? I would hate to see her suffer more." Arielle shook her head which made Nagisa sigh in relief.

Arielle smiled at this and stood up revealing what she was wearing, a beautiful black/red dress that made her look gorgeous and it showed a good amount of her chest which was quite big~ was Nagisa's first thought. "You really like what you see~?" purred Arielle seductively bowing herself slightly giving Nagisa a better view of her breasts.

Nagisa was blushing and tried his best not to become hard but failed miserably and was very hard, Arielle saw this and was a bit surprised that Nagisa wanted to control himself something that very few man do when they saw her and she smirked a bit when he tried to cover himself up, he was perfect! Not eh type to search for revenge for himself and also not the type to take a woman at first sight.

"It's decided! You will become my husband," said Arielle cheerfully making Nagisa surprised, shocked and above all confused, she wanted him as her husband but why? Did he do something unconsciously? Like did he past a test? Before he could ask Arielle pulled the zipper of her dress down and revealed her naked body to Nagisa signaling at the same time that she wasn't wearing any bra or panties.

 _(Alrain: I feel like a pervert! And I don't like it!)_

Nagisa couldn't tear his eyes away, no he didn't want to look away from Arielle who saw that Nagisa was still frozen on spot and took his hand and led them to her own room, was this a dream asked Nagisa inside his thoughts. But he shoved all those thoughts away she was about to feel how heaven would be for the next LONG hours.

And let's just say that the neighbors didn't get any sleep that night as it was caused by series of loud moans and grunts, with Nagisa wondering how his classmates would react

* * *

 **Alrain: Hope, I did better, I asked some tips of my mother and well let's just say she laughed her ass off when she saw the original one. I will soon begin with Eren's resolve even though I lost interest in writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: So here is the next chapter and I will be soon updating Iron Deku, I never knew that Iron Deku got so many followers, but not that I complain about it, it's just that I didn't expect you to like it so much.**

 **Nagisa: I wonder what changes are coming.**

 **Alrain: Read it to find out, I don't own anything of Assassination Classroom, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Mansion.**_

Nagisa woke up and blinked one time before yawning tiredly, that was weird since he once read that vampires didn't need sleep at all or a Dhampir who had the strength of the vampires without any weaknesses except for blood, but some could sustain on human food. But there was another question, how long did Arielle live since if she lived for a very long period of time she would already have some company in the mansion, it was big enough for 100 people!

"I need to ask some questions to Arielle," said Nagisa and looked at said woman was sleeping next to Nagisa peacefully while nude, although the covers covered her it was still good enough for any men to drool, her intimate parts were covered but not her legs, thighs, arms, sides and her beautiful ass. Nagisa knew that he would be never tired of this and his hand reached out to grope Arielle's butt, but at the same time she woke up and saw what Nagisa was doing.

"Oh, my~! You're that eager to do it with me again, well what are you waiting for~!" said Arielle in a sexy voice as she pulled Nagisa underneath the covers again with Nagisa not caring if he came too late for school since this was too important for him.

 _ **After some hours of 'mating'.**_

"Ah~!" moaned Arielle as a bit of sweat was covering her body with Nagisa laying next to her, Nagisa did feel tired despite being a vampire, but a half-vampire still needed sleep since they were half-human.

"Best decision in my life," said Nagisa out of breath which made Arielle smile that Nagisa enjoyed it making love with her. "Hm? It seems in those hours I still have plenty of time to go to school, bummer, I wanted to spend more time with you and knowing more about you."

Arielle looked at Nagisa surprised that he wanted to know her, no one of her candidates wanted to know and would try to get on her good side and in the end, they wanted to enslave her as their sex-slave and yet Nagisa never had that thought.

"Well, my surname is Crimson, I like to water plants, play some games and read books, I also like the lynx," said Airelle a bit about herself making Nagisa smile that he got to know more of her than her name only. Nagisa stood up and went to his own room and went to dress in his new school uniform and packed his books and went to make himself breakfast and he did it so fast that there were only 10 minutes gone.

"Take care, Nagisa, I will be waiting for you, and don't worry about school since becoming a half-vampire increase your intelligence," said Arielle and shared another passionate kiss with Nagisa before he left to get to school.

"I hope my classmates won't be too shocked by my new looks, then again I kind of want to see what their expressions are." mused Nagisa as he unconsciously developed a teasing habit that he wouldn't regret one bit, he would also soon find out why Karma loves to tease so much and if he learned the reason he wouldn't be able to live without the teasing the hell out of people.

 ** _Class-E._**

"Does anyone know where Nagisa is?" asked Kayano loud out and all she got from everyone was shrugs even from Koro-sensei who found it strange since he read Nagisa's absent record and found out that he never missed a day of school, maybe he caught a cold or something. "I don't know but it seems that Nagisa won't be joining us today." suddenly Koro-sensei went stiff, the air around the class was getting heavy and cold like something was outside waiting for the right moment to come in the class.

"W-Why is the air getting so heavy?" asked Kanzaki who was breathing a bit harder as the air seemed to be very scarce, she wasn't the only suffering from it as everyone else in the class began to breathe heavily, Kayano was also breathing heavily as the air seemed thicker and thicker even the monster that killed her sister was sweating nervously.

"T-The hell i-is going on!?" demanded Terasaka not being able to stand on his own 2 feet and leaned at his desk for support like many but some of them already collapsed on the ground.

"I-I can breathe!" managed Sugino to croak out as he saw the whole world around him turn a bit black. The door opened and the air immediately got light again and returned to normal with the weird feeling vanishing like snow for the sun.

"Sorry, I'm late but I had to do some things before I could go to school and I don't have a phone," said Nagisa entering the classroom but he also looked confused why the whole class looked like someone was going to kill them and that Koro-sensei wasn't able to save them or protect them from the threat, was it maybe because of him?

The whole class was looking towards Nagisa and widened their eyes when they saw him, he was taller obviously but also more masculine looking and was more well-built and had black hair mixed into his sky-blue hair and there was just something about the hair bang that covered his right eye and his clothes fit him very well. "Is there something wrong?" asked Nagisa breaking the silence.

"Of course there is!" shouted Okajima who somehow got all his strength back ignoring the fact that he was choking to death making the others wonder where all the perverts get the strength from to continue like that. "When the hell did you get a transformation like that! Are you trying to impress the girls like Kanzaki!?"

Said girl was blushing a bit that she was mentioned, Kanzaki looked at Nagisa and saw that he became quite attractive and that he gave off that vibe that he was a character from a Bishonen anime that was very popular, if he was attracted to her then she wouldn't mind going on a date with him. Nagisa blushed a little when Okajima said that, he would never have the idea of impressing girls since he has literally zero experience with going along with girls thanks to his former looks.

"No, besides who would be interested in me?" replied Nagisa but he unknowingly let some girls he would meet in the future sneeze a bit, Okajima sat down but still glaring at Nagisa not fully believing him at all, he did believe that Nagisa was humble and didn't think too much of himself but he did know that Nagisa would unknowingly have all the girls attention.

Okajima didn't seem to be pleased with the answer but reluctantly sat down, Nagisa shrugged his shoulders and went towards his seat and sat down and got his books out of his bag.

* * *

 **After lesson.**

Koro-sensei left to China to get himself some lunch as he was in for some meat and left the whole classroom alone, but he did take a quick peek at Nagisa who gave him an ominous feeling and that he was the one with the killing presence around him. _'Nagisa-kun, I don't know what happened to you but I can feel that you have been released from your darkness and have a taste of the light.'_

Nagisa heart what Koro-sensei said through his mind-reading and was shocked to know that he knew that he was experiencing the darkness of his looks, but there was one question to Nagisa, how does Koro-sensei know about darkness, how is he able to sense it, was it another ability, has he experienced the darkness. It just raised more questions about Koro-sensei and before he could get any more information he was gone.

 _'Koro-sensei, how is it that you knew that I lived in the darkness and how is it that you saw that I was living and suffering in it?'_ Nagisa shook his head a bit and quickly bolted out of the room leaving after image that lasted for a few seconds.

"Nagisa? Can we ask you something about you-!" Kayano spoke but then widened her eyes when she saw Nagisa fading out of existence shocking the others in the class too when they saw him disappear but a piece of paper floated down on the table and written on it was 'yoink!' which got a few laughs from some of them, if Karma was here he would laugh his ass off since he would never expect someone so meek like Nagisa to do that.

Outside Nagisa took a picture of the stunned faces of his classmates and was trying his hardest not to laugh in enjoyment, now he realized why Karma enjoyed teasing so much it was so funny to see their faces like that! Oh, he would walk down this path and erase as much embarrassment from his past, watch out Karma because retribution will be served to you very soon~!

Somewhere else a boy with red hair and brown/yellow eyes shivered a bit in fear, there was no way it was from the wind since it was a sunny day which meant one thing for him. He was getting into danger in the near future so he needed to prepare for it, but he also had the feeling that he would like this person too. "Better go prepare me for what's coming," said Karma with a chuckle but if you looked closely then you could see his hand trembled a little.

"Time to play hide and seek!" said Nagisa cheerfully as he turned invisible as his classmates got out of the class and started to look outside for him, was it that much of a big deal of searching him and asking how much he changed in such short time? He felt insulted a bit but he couldn't blame them as he would do the same as them wanting to find out if someone changed within a day.

Everyone was searching for Nagisa like chickens without heads and some got even frustrated, some like Rio dug in the new looks and Okajima wanted to know how he could change so he could attract girls.

"Where is he!?"

"How in the hell did he avoid us!?"

"Nagisa! Tell me your secret!"

"How can we miss him!?"

"Dibs on him!"

The last comment caught him off guard as he didn't expect Rio to say that, Nagisa honestly wouldn't mind as he found Rio very attractive and his new teasing personality would make a good match as he now had a resistance to it. "Hihihihi~! Karma-kun, revenge will be _very_ sweet~!" said Nagisa to himself with an evil smirk as he wanted to get his friend back for all those humiliating things he had done to him.

* * *

Karma shuddered again in fear as he was now sure that he would receive a humiliating defeat. "I need to prepare now," said Karma with a hasty voice as went home as he was sure that he was safe there...for now.

* * *

Rio looked in the storage shed but couldn't see things well as the storage shed had no lights installed, not that they would get it since the principal 'somehow' loses the request form. "Not here, maybe in the-!" but Rio couldn't talk further as a hand covered her mouth and secured her hands behind her. "MMMHH!?"

The person that held Rio got an evil smirk on his face and used 1 of his hands to hold both of Rio's arms down and used the other to cup her breast which made her moan a little bit in pleasure, Rio surprisingly not scared at all but merely confused why the person felt so familiar but then gasped as the person began groping her breast a little bit rougher.

"What a HOT blonde girl you are~! I think I'll keep you and enjoy you a lot~!" said a heavy voice that didn't belong to Nagisa, Rio felt weak at the touch and the strong grip sapped away all of her strength and the person noticed this and used his other hand to cup her other breast and began groping it eagerly.

"N-No." moaned Rio as she felt the breath on her neck but Rio let out a louder moan as the person now nibbled on her neck gently and began to lick it. "S-Stop! I-I don't w-want this!" said Rio barely above a whisper.

The person ignored her plea and then slowly sat down and pulled Rio along with him and made her sit on his lap, Rio turned around and closed her eyes and hugged the person as if her life depended on it. "Are you sure you want me to stop~? Rio~!" said Nagisa enjoying seeing the blushing face of Rio, he quickly took a picture of it and returned to groping her.

"N-Nagisa!? B-But your w-way too shy for t-this?" said Rio confused but then widened her eyes as Nagisa seized her lips with his own, she wanted to push him off but found out how amazing he was with kissing so instead of pushing him away she locked her legs around his waist. Nagisa himself was shocked since he did admit he may have a small crush on Nakamura but that he would go this far?

"Sorry, Rio, but I have to do this," said Nagisa and his eyes glowed for a moment and he was gone while Rio stood there with a blank look in her eyes before she shook her head and was confused why she was aroused, she looked around her and saw that she was in the storage shed alone but she swore that there wa another person here just now.

Nagisa knew this was stupid of him since he forgot about that vampires have sometimes trouble with being around pretty people and their urges depended on how pure the person was and in this case, Nagisa's urge was a problem since he never relieved himself once! "Oh, Rio, you won't know how much I will enjoy teasing you like Karma," said Nagisa in a lustful tone.

Rio didn't know why but she had the feeling to look out and be more alert for something that was about to happen but for some reason she couldn't help but feel a bit excited what would happen to her.

 _ **After Break.**_

And in the time no one found where Nagisa was so they went back into class and their eyes bulged out of their skulls as they saw Nagisa napping on his desk, Terasake and Muramatsu nodded to each other and went to each side of his desk.

3.

2.

1.

"NOW!" shouted Terasaka and both of them charged at Nagisa to grab him but Nagisa still asleep jumped and avoided them and kicked them both in the shin knocking them out.

"That's not nice, I was just napping," said Nagisa with a cold look that could easily freeze someone. And before anyone could say anything about it Koro-sensei got back and looked pleased but that quickly turned into confusion when he saw 2 of his students knocked out on the ground.

"What happened to them?" was all he could ask but he didn't get the answer but he could easily say that Nagisa had something to do with it.

 **Cutting it here off, I found a slight motivation to write this further and I'm maybe planning to have Kanzaki involved with Nagisa, but if you don't want that then PM or Review me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Here is the next chapter as you can see and since some of you are waiting I'm going to hold it short, basically I have some technical difficulties and have to fix them.**

 **Nagisa: Uhm? Can I ask something?**

 **Alrain: Go ahead.**

 **Nagisa: T-That scene with me and Rio, I-I wouldn't do something like that.**

 **Alrain: Too bad, I control you in this fanfiction so no stopping me! Besides, I just found out that Rio had a crush on you, and that Kanzaki is more interested in you and not really in love with Sugino~! Which kinds of surprises me?**

 **Nagisa: W-What! How can they be interested in me!**

 **Alrain: I don't see the problem and that's why I'm making them join your small harem~! And also I lost my bet with Necros and must write a fanfiction by choice of Necros as I betted Frank West and him on Leon Kennedy.**

 **Nagisa: What's the story then?**

 **Alrain: You will know at the end of this chapter-! Just joking, I'm going to write a Code Geass fanfiction story where Lelouch receives the power of the Prison dragon Vritra of Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 _ **Classroom next morning.**_

Being a vampire had many benefits, and Nagisa was enjoying that none of his classmates were really focusing and decided to stare at him like he was a piece of gold that could run away at any moment, but there were also many downfalls to being a vampire and that was intellect and the lessons he followed were boring as hell since he practically knew and understood everything that Koro-sensei explained.

There was one person that wasn't looking at him and was more focusing on his book with a sad look on his face and that Nagisa's friend Sugino, yesterday they tried to assassinate Koro-sensei by using a pitched ball with Anti-Koro-sensei BB's but it failed miserably.

"Nagisa, why is Sugino depressed?" asked Kayano to him when she noticed his depressed state, Nagisa shook his head how Sugino was easy to depress just from one single assassination fail, seriously was it that depressing that he just failed to kill Koro-sensei who can move at the speed of Mach 20.

"He just failed an assassination attempt yesterday and is down from it," said Nagisa with a wave of his hand making it look like he wasn't caring about how he was, Kayano nodded in understanding but frowned a little at seeing that Nagisa didn't care about his friend's state at all and was just staring at the ceiling while balancing his pencil on his nose.

 _"Nagisa, I don't know what happened to you but did you change so much that you don't care what Sugino's state is?"_ thought Kayano while Nagisa read her thoughts and sighed a bit and recalled their assassination attempt.

 _Flashback:_

"So are you sure that this is going to work, Sugino? It still makes sound and we don't even know if he has enhanced hearing," said Nagisa with a skeptical look if Sugino's plan would work, Nagisa may not have mastered X-ray vision but even he knew that Koro-sensei has something up his sleeve.

"It doesn't hurt to try it out!" said Sugino readying to throw his ball.

"Oh, well, you're right about it doesn't hurt to try though I somewhat doubt it," said Nagisa as he leaned back on one of the trees as he was curious if it would work. "Well, success, you will need it."

Sugino nodded and took his throwing position and threw his ball and to him, it looked like it was a bullet flying towards Koro-sensei but Nagisa it was like that everything around him went very slow that he could easily catch the ball out of midair, but when he looked at Koro-sensei he saw him getting up and ran away and got back with a baseball glove and caught the pitch-ball and appeared behind them, Koro-sensei didn't notice that Nagisa was seeing all of this but he wasn't moving.

"Tap in the morning to ya boys!" said Koro-sensei surprising Sugino and getting a wave from Nagisa. "It is polite to greet back you know, Sugino?" said Koro-sensei making Sugino stutter a good morning to him while Nagisa looked amused at Sugino that he lost his composure so quickly as he thought that he would get used to it by now.

"A baseball filled with Anti-me BB's!? Creative I've got to say since it produces less noise then those air-rifles you've got from the government, but it still makes a bit more noise than half the noise that the air-rifles produce and it only gave me time, and a quick visit to the storage shed..." Koro-sensei then held his tentacle showing that he caught Sugino's ball with the baseball glove he got out of the shed. "And Tadaah!"

Sugino looked gobsmacked while Nagisa smirked in amusement at the show-off from his teacher.

"Now the class is about to start now would you follow me back to the class?" said Koro-sensei while throwing the ball up and down and Sugino looked down in disappointment while Nagisa merely raised an eyebrow at Sugino's reaction, was it something to be that sad about?

 _Flashback end._

Nagisa shook his head in disappointment if that was what could get Sugino down he would never make it far anymore, he had more expectations from his friend but he had a feeling that he would get over that disappointment maybe he was judging too quick since he knew that Sugino must have deeper and personal feelings about this morning. _"Gosh! I'm an idiot! But why was I thinking like that? Is my vampire side making me colder and not so caring anymore? I have to ask Arielle about this."_

Koro-sensei looked up and shot 1 of his tentacles out one of them grabbing Suguya's note that he was scribbling on. "Suguya!" shouted Koro-sensei with red gleaming eyes while Suguya was scared and still shocked that he wasn't able to progress that his note was being taken. "Not bad, but I'm a bit disappointed about the jawline," said Koro-sensei showing the note with a drawing of him and used red marking to draw himself over it showing that he had a jawline.

"You don't have a jawline!" shouted Maehara with shark teeth.

Nagisa chuckled at that making him not notice that Rio was giving him a few glances. She didn't know why she was looking at Nagisa well his looks certainly caught her eyes but there was just something else that made her aroused whenever she looked at him and when she tried thinking about the time at the shed she only remembered 2 blood red eyes and Nagisa had sky blue eyes.

*School bell*

Koro-sensei stopped and put down his crayon. "Alright, that's lunch people, if you excuse me I have some important off-campus business to do," said Koro-sensei walking towards the window.

"Is it tofu from China?" asked Isogai sarcastically.

"Actually I'm going to attend to a ballgame at the big apple," answered Koro-sensei and then used his superspeed to leave making the whole classroom clean from dust. Terasaka and his friends began to mutter how annoying Koro-sensei was while some of them began to talk about other things, Nagisa looked at his table and was also checking if no one was looking and then on his desk appeared a small black vortex and Nagisa quickly stuck his hand into it and pulled something out.

"Time for lunch!" said Nagisa having on his desk some lunch packages and many other snacks, being a vampire you didn't have to worry that much about getting fat or something like that since the metabolism of half-vampires were quite high or simply unneeded.

Kayano looked next to her and saw that Nagisa had lunch pulled out of nowhere, she didn't see him picking up his bag and that it was left untouched, but she also looked hungrily at the pudding that Nagisa had on his table and it was the limited chocolate pudding that they had at the convenience store for today only but unfortunately she wasn't the only one gunning for it.

"You want the pudding, Kayano?" asked Nagisa snapping Kayano out of her thoughts and saw Nagisa look at her with a blank expression while munching on a sandwich, Kayano blushed at how Nagisa looked like as he seemed to be not interested in anything but to eat and not caring what was happening around him. "Kayano? Do you want it or not?"

"Yes, please!" said Kayano a bit too fast even to her liking and took the pudding from his hands and began to unwrap it wants to eat it too fast as she was the type of person that savors the taste of what they eat, but since she wanted to cover her blushing face it was reasonable. Nagisa shrugged at her odd behavior and went back to eating his lunch enjoying it to the fullest.

*Shaku! Shaku!*

The sound of Nagisa eating his lunch with a blank expression on his face was hearable throughout the whole class and some of them looked curious how Nagisa could make such a face while eating.

The door opened and it revealed to be Karasuma along with 2 agents walking in and asked about the situation and progress of coming closer to killing Koro-sensei, Sugino answered for the class that it was a steady progress. Nagisa didn't even react at all but he admitted the reason that they weren't able to make progress with normal human skills.

"Do you have anything else?" asked Karasuma wanting to know if there was anything the government didn't know about.

Nagisa looked up and swallowed his food allowing him to talk. "Well, thanks to a certain event we were able to find out that he sheds his skin once a month and protects him from harm," said Nagisa making Karasuma nod and one of the agents began writing this down. "And when he turns pink, his focus is a bit less sharp."

The agent wrote it down and nodded to Karasuma that he got it. "Well, that was everything we've got and nothing more we can say," said Nagisa who somehow managed to make all the empty packages of his lunch disappear.

"Puah! That was satisfying, where is Sugino though?" said Nagisa looking around not seeing his friend anywhere at all, maybe he was a bit harsh on him and he was never like that, disappointed in a friend for trying or shooting down their ideas, was it because of his vampire side that made him a bit crueler or harsher to them, it was like he was slowly turning into another person. "Shit! I must search for Sugino right now!" cursed Nagisa and again he was not used to cursing.

 _"And get used to this attitude of mine!"_

 ** _Outside._**

Sugino was sitting on a staircase looking down to his bento box which was opened but not a single grain of rice was eaten, his plan had failed and it did hurt him but also how humiliated he was when Koro-sensei showed off, and Nagisa's doubt in his plan also added more fuel to the fire that was burning his pride and that the appearance of his friend wasn't the only thing that changed about him. "Heh, I guess a failure stays a failure."

"Hello, Sugino! Here is your ball!" said Koro-sensei walking up the stairs while eating a coconut.

"Oh! Thanks, sir, you know, you're not supposed to eat a coconut like that?" replied Sugino but Koro-sensei replied that the skin may have important nutrients that he couldn't miss.

"That was a solid throw yesterday," complimented Koro-sensei still eating the husk of the coconut that he got from Hawaii.

Sugino merely laughed a bitter smile and began throwing his baseball up and down. "Yeah, right, says that guy who plucked it out of the air like it was a football, and also throw a ball further by accident then I'll ever be able to." he closed his eyes.

Koro-sensei stopped eating when he saw the sad face of Sugino and got curious. "So are you on a team?" Sugino stopped throwing his ball and opened his eyes in sadness as he looked ahead of the field.

"I used to be...but they kicked me out since teams and clubs are for D-class and above...w-we are sent here to get our grades back up so something like sports that don't have anything to do with grades weren't allowed," explained Sugino remembering when he got kicked out of the team and some of his former teammates laughing cruelly at him for getting kicked out, thinking that he was a bad player, and he agreed that he was a bad player. "I would've either way get kicked out...I never played anyone out and missed shots and catches over and over, so it is obvious that I got sent here."

"Sugino." interrupted Koro-sensei him, making Sugino look at him and then he looked with fear when he saw him smirking creepily. "Mind if I give you a bit of advice~?" Sugino wanted to back down and maybe give up on baseball since he had a feeling that he would receive a fate that would destroy his pride if this went public.

 ** _Hallways._**

Meanwhile, with Nagisa who was searching all over the building with limited speed, he couldn't attract more attention then he needed and there were 3 agents that worked for the government, who knows what they would do to him when they found out he was a vampire. "Damn it! Stupid agents! And where the freaking-! I mean where did Sugino go-!"

Nagisa halted his run as he looked through a window and saw something terrible happen to his friend, it was like something from a censored video and Sugino was getting molested by Koro-sensei's tentacles. "What the actual fuck!?" shouted Nagisa and before he jumped out of the window to help Sugino, there was one thing he still needed to do...

He got out a camera of his storage and took 3 photos from different angles, for teasing Sugino and besides that, he would never regret enjoying to embarrass people. As soon as Nagisa came out he used his full speed and went in for the kill to kill Koro-sensei, but the octopus was too fast and dodged his attack but did lose 2 tentacles in the process which shocked the octopus and Sugino who looked a bit in awe.

"Koro-sensei! I know you're a pervert, but please refrain yourself from becoming a pedophile and mixing it with tentacle rape, and also that teacher and students relationship as well making it a seme on Sugino who looked and sounded like he enjoyed it..." Nagisa took a pause and a deep breath and continued. "Hearing his moaning and choking when you performed BDSM on him!?" shouted Nagisa getting the attention of Karasuma and his 2 agents and wonder what Nagisa saw and shouted that...but a quick look to Koro-sensei and his wriggling tentacles with Sugino lying on the ground trying to catch his breath added with Nagisa's claim made them go away, with the exception of the female agent who had a small blush and nosebleed.

Sugino blushed immensely from Nagisa's words while Koro-sensei got red in the face and began sputtering out denials while waving his tentacles in defense, which made Nagisa get his camera back and snap pictures again. "I-I wasn't doing any of that at all!" shouted Koro-sensei very VERY flustered at his student's accusation and Sugino was no better then him and merely hoped no one heard this...girls could be pretty crazy if rumors started to spread out that he fell for the same party as the girls.

Nagisa himself blushed a little since this was also a weird choice of words that he would never say until he got older, and he hoped that no one would suspect him on being a pervert, but he had luckily one excuse and that was Okajima's whispering lewd things. "Uhm? Sorry, you 2 should know I'm not used to using such...indecent words," said Nagisa with a small laugh although it was a forced one.

Sugino and Koro-sensei both sighed in relief that Nagisa was saying those words just because he knew them, and strangely enough, it still didn't suit him even with the new looks that made him look like a bad boy if he changed his clothes. "But where do you know those words?" asked Sugino while Nagisa remained his poker face and replied back to his friend.

"Okajima's murmuring when he thinks no one is listening." deadpanned Nagisa and Sugino nodded at that. "But that's not the problem, Koro-sensei, what did you...exactly do to Sugino that is hopefully nowhere close to what I described." this got Sugino to blush again and thanked the gods for not granting him a photographic memory since he would rather forget this for the rest of his life.

Koro-sensei coughed a little and shook his head also to clear his mind. "I-I recognized that stance he was taking, Sugino, your stance is the same thing as the famous baseball player Arita." Sugino looked shocked that he knew that his pose was the same as his idol, Nagisa looked confused how Koro-sensei knew the pose that Sugino was taking and sighed in relief that it wasn't what he said. "I'm sorry to say this Sugino, but these tentacles don't lie, your shoulders aren't nearly as flexible as Arita, which means you will never be the same as him."

That came on Sugino like it was a truck crashing into him with full force filled with bricks, Nagisa saw that Sugino was even sadder than he already was when Koro-sensei said that and he knew how much Sugino admired Arita and it only made him angry that he heard. "How dare you! He already has that much stress on him and you! Oly make it worse!" shouted Nagisa whose red eye was revealed shining a bit, but what was the weirdest thing was that the iris was slitted like that of a cat.

"Nagisa, I know it sounds insulting but there is more to it since Arita's wrists aren't nowhere near as flexible as yours," said Koro-sensei holding Sugino's wrists making Sugino look at them with amazement that his wrists were more flexible than his idol. "Like I said Sugino, these tentacles don't lie, if you keep it up like that you become just as good as Arita, if not then you will be better then him, just develop your own style."

Nagisa stopped his rage and realized that he has been reacting to quick and calmed himself completely down, but he still needed to apologize to Sugino for being so rude to him yesterday, but there was still one thing that bothered Nagisa and that was how Koro-sensei knew Arita's measurements.

"And Nagisa, that speech of yours brought me really to tears," said Koro-sensei having tears streaming down his face. "And if you want to know how I know Arita's measurements it is on the front page of the newspaper!" and he was right he showed a newspaper with Arita wrapped in yellow tentacles making the same expression Sugino did and both boys looked in disgust.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I even got his autograph!" said Koro-sensei showing the autograph he got from the famous baseball player.

"You asked him after you assaulted him!?" shouted Sugino feeling sympathy for his idol since he experienced the same thing not long ago, and that moment Nagisa lost a bit of respect for Koro-sensei and how he didn't lose all respect was his previous explanation. "Poor Arita," said Nagisa simply making Sugino nod.

"Oh! Sugino, I was searching for you some minutes ago!" Sugino looked up and saw Nagisa bowing to him. "I'm sorry for shooting down your idea yesterday, I may have not only changed in appearance, but it is complicated so I can't tell you yet."

"It's fine Nagisa," said Sugino standing up and dusting himself off.

"Huh? But I thought you be mad and-!" Nagisa stopped when Sugino held his hand up.

"It's fine, you came here after you saw what Koro-sensei did and wanted to apologize, so it isn't a problem and you also sliced off a few tentacles for me...and for Arita," said Sugino reassuring his friend that he was fine.

Nagisa stopped bowing and stood straight again, happy that he was forgiven for his rudeness. "Well, if Koro-sensei says that you will become better then your idol why don't we practice now, better start early."

"You bet!" said Sugino as Nagisa ran to the shed to get a handshoe. Koro-sensei smiled and was happy that Nagisa wasn't completely changed since few people who got power would get drunk from it, seemingly Nagisa wasn't one of them.

 ** _A few hours later._**

So it was basically another assassination attempt on Koro-sensei who was making some shaved ice for himself, while Yada, Maehara, Isogai, Megu, and Okano were hiding behind trees as Koro-sensei didn't notice them.

"There he is," said Isogai.

"You'd think that ice really comes from the North pole?" asked Maehara.

"Why not? He can fly at Mach 20 so it just takes a few minutes to get there and back," answered Megu who got her knife ready like the others, the plan was simple as it was just faking kindness and taking him down by surprise, but before they charged Koro-sensei said something about Nagisa that got their attention and made them freeze a bit up.

"Nagisa is getting dangerous, I don't know but every time when I get near his presence he gives me the chills and it feels like there is a python restricting me! I got to be careful with him," muttered Koro-sensei and it was almost invisible but his smile was lowered just a little bit. "I won't fail anyone this time."

This made them worried why Koro-sensei said that sure Nagisa's appearance was changed but did he change somewhere else too? And what did he do to make Koro-sensei this wary of him, it didn't matter right now since they had to try their assassination technique.

"Koro-sensei!"

"Huh?" Koro-sensei turned around and saw the students running towards him with bright smiles. "Oh! Have my students finally realized that killing me is useless and opened their heart open to me!" said Koro-sensei with tears streaming down his face with a small pink blush on each side of his cheek.

"Such little angels!"

And then they pulled out their knives still smiling but the background was dark and gloomy.

"Such little savages!"

And a cloud of dust erupted in the place of Koro-sensei making the student cough up while Koro-sensei appeared behind them with his shaved ice already and also holding a napkin that contained something. "Not the worst action, but your smiles were a bit too forced," said Koro-sensei as he dropped the napkin that contained the anti-knives that were meant to kill him. "So put away these silly anti-me knives and take a smell at the flowers as these lovely specimens."

All of them looked down and saw they were holding tulips but Megu noticed something and her face became furious. "Are these tulips from the flowerbed!? For your information we grew these lovely specimens from seeds!" shouted Megu making Koro-sensei panic.

"AH! FOR REAL!?" shouted Koro-sensei disbelieving while holding his tentacles up but it also made his shaved ice fall on the ground without him noticing it.

Okano and Yada were crying and saying how cruel he could be making Koro-sensei panic again and go away and returned with tulip bolls and began planting them while Megu and Okano were chewing him out.

"Don't plant them at Mach 20!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Tulips need a delicate touch!"

"Delicate touch! Got it!"

Maehara and Isogai sweatdropped how much effort Koro-sensei was putting up as he was the one that would destroy earth within a year, Nagisa looked from afar and saw that Koro-sensei was getting chewed out and made a picture of it, the photo would be called 'girl power!' but it did get annoying to summon his camera with his void and it would attract a lot of attention and he was sure that Karasuma would also report this to his superiors.

"Maybe I should buy some tech or build it myself," said Nagisa and it was a good idea to do that.

 _ **The front yard of Class-E Building.**_

Karasume was walking up the stairs to the Class-E building as he was assigned as their PE teacher for the class and teach them how to be real assassins, but there was something bothering them and that was Nagisa who was from a trap evolved into one of those delinquents boys...okay that was a bit disturbing thought for someone like Karasuma.

"Hello! Mr. K!" said Kayano carrying bamboo sticks while constantly hopping up and down while standing in the same place.

"Good morning, as of today I will be joining Class-E as your PE teacher," replied Karasuma making Kayano nod to him. "And what are the bamboo sticks for?"

"Well, Koro-sensei destroyed the flower bed and pissed us off and now he is getting punished," answered Kayano pointing at a tree where Koro-sensei was bound on a branch while dodging the BB's and Knives that were shot or stabbed at him making Karasume sweatdrop at the sight and poor attempt of hitting the target. "So...any luck Nagisa?" asked Kayano standing next to Nagisa who simply shook his head at the show off of Koro-sensei.

"Just missing and missing, but I do know a few of his weaknesses despite that they may sound useless," said Nagisa.

"Oh! Just say them already! It's better than nothing!" said Sugino standing next to them having given up on trying to stab Koro-sensei.

Nagisa merely shrugged his shoulders and obliged. "Well, when he shows off thing are bound to get a bit shaky," said Nagisa making Sugino and Kayano look confused who that would help. "It's all I got for now but you will see it in a few minutes or seconds."

Koro-sensei was laughing triumphantly as all of the students failed to hit him in any way. "Hahaha! Shoot and stab all you want, but in the ned of hitting me is futile! Only in your dreams, you can ever hope of hitting me and-!" before Koro-sensei finished his sentence the branch snapped and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...KILL HIM!" shouted everyone rushing towards Koro-sensei with white eyes and shark teeth making him panic as he rolled around screaming that this wasn't the deal that they made about his punishment.

"WAIT! WAIT! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" shouted Koro-sensei while Sugino and Kayano sweatdropped along with Karasuma, but Nagisa simply recorded this and was laughing all the time as seeing Koro-sensei flustered and stressed. "MY TENTACLES ARE ALL WRAPPED IN THE ROPES! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Koro-sensei got free and jumped high into the air and landed on the roof of the shed.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Come back here!"

"WHAT! CAN'T JUMP THIS HIGH!? OH! OF COURSE NOT! HAHAHA!" laughed Koro-sensei before he stopped and panted a bit in exhaustion. "Guess who earned their selves some extra homework?" asked Koro-sensei with a mischievous smile and aura around him.

"NO FAIR!" shouted everyone including Nagisa, Koro-sensei smirked and flew off.

"We almost got him!"

"Yeah, but it means we're getting closer to killing him, right!?"

"Let's plan our next move!"

Karasuma looked confused why children would be excited of getting closer to killing something, this class was really strange but he had a feeling that he would like it here and will be amused for this whole year. _"This class is weird, but in a good way."_

* * *

The class was over and everyone left to go home, while Rio stayed behind wanting to talk to Nagisa knowing that he always forget one of his textbooks and was waiting in the classroom for him to arrive and talk to him.

"Rio? What are you doing here?" asked Nagisa who just entered the classroom, Rio gulped a little bit as she saw Nagisa walking towards her and she didn't know why but he just being near her made her a bit aroused.

"I just wanted to talk to you Nagisa," replied Rio walking closer to him as soon as she got closer to him he saw the height difference and that he was just a bit taller than her and form some reason it made her a bit excited. "I-I just wanted to know what made you change, how did you get so tall and muscular in one night?"

"Oh, Rio, for now you can't know anything!" said Nagisa before capturing her lips again and knocking doing the same thing all over again, if he was to tell someone he would tell it to Rio first, his other friend who he hasn't seen in a few days still needed a bit of payback, but he was still unsure how Rio would be like if she knew the truth about him...hopefully she still sees him as Nagisa.

 **Alrain: So there you have it, I always had a strange feeling that there was more to Rio's teasing and went to Wikia to see if she was in love with Nagisa and I guessed right! And even went as far to look at Kanzaki's page and found out that she wasn't in love with Sugino and only sees him as a friend, heartbreaking as it sounds for you but I'm making Kanzaki fall for Nagisa.**

 **Nagisa: Wasn't I cruel enough in this chapter to Sugino?!**

 **Alrain: Be at least happy that this isn't a fanfiction about you being paired with Karma, there is literally a lot of them out there and if anyone dares to request me to write one, then I will say this now, wrong door! Go away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: I'm back! And now I'm going to enjoy seeing Karma knocked down his pride and see how Nagisa reacts to it and films it.**

 **Nagisa: Please go easy on him!**

 **Alrain:...shut up Nagisa and let me have my fun for once and write that you are a boy and get a girl, instead of being written off as a transgender or a Yaoi with Karma or Asano, plenty of it and no way I will ever write one.**

* * *

 _ **Training Grounds.**_

Whole Class-E was training on the Training Grounds to improve their physical abilities, and Nagisa couldn't say it was ordinary training as in ordinary training you don't train with knives even if they don't harm you, or practice with guns that fire of BB's to kill a Planet-Busting Perverted Octopus was not something you could train for as no one expects that ever coming.

That was until a few days ago when 70% of the moon was destroyed.

"Come on, class! Keep those movements up!" shouted Karasuma to the group A that was practicing knife skills and group B was practicing with the sharpshooting skills, and Nagisa was in group B, it was a simple system of having the ones who are good with shooting skills practice their knife skills, and so the ones with good knife skills would practice shooting skills, it may not be effective to better their training but Karasuma also didn't want them to focus on one thing if they were in a tight spot.

They had to learn both of them to be assured not to get killed even if Koro-sensei wouldn't dare to harm them, as that was written in the contract he agreed to, but no one else saw what could happen to them if Koro-sensei wouldn't harm them, but Nagisa sees it with ease and that was the fact that this information would be also leaked to Assassins by the government if they were to show no signs of being able to kill him at all, it may not be fair but it was for the sake of earth and the government can't exactly put the fate of earth of a class full of children.

Nagisa himself was now thinking like an adult now since his transformation made him more focus on other things rather than his looks, personal problems, or about school and it made him realize how much time he had, and how boring the life of a Vampire could be and he had to admit, living so long while seeing your friends slowly die while he slowly ages and has no one to talk to and it would be over and over again if he made friends again, good reason to offer the life of a Vampire if you don't want to be alone and it was selfish in the ear and it was...but Nagisa knew that being alone was a terrible feeling, he knew what it was like and didn't wish for anyone to feel that.

Back to the training, Nagisa looked up and aimed his pistol at the target and fired hitting the target straight on, and then fired off on the other target board hitting them straight on too, not bad, not bad at all admitted Nagisa to himself as he looked at his pistol, but he honestly knew that if it were a real one then he would've surely hit the target a few inches next to it due to the recoil of a real gun, but he could easily span his muscles to absorb the recoil.

"If it were a real one then I would've surely missed the target by a few inches," mutters Nagisa and then unloaded his empty clip and replaced it with a full one and checked his pistol if it was right. "The next time I won't miss my target and what in the hell did I miss?" said Nagisa when he looked up and sees Koro-sensei crying and playing in the sandbox and staring at the back of Karasuma-sensei?

"You just missed Koro-sensei get told off by Karasuma-sensei that he should not be here and bother them while training them," answered Hayami for him to which Nagisa nodded and he knew Hayami only by some talk form the class, Hayami was named by the boys as the cool-headed beauty who never loses her cool and was the best at shooting from the girls, the only one that could match her was Chiba who was the best from the boys of shooting. Chiba was a quiet guy and they didn't talk often just a few small conversations about projects, he had black hair that covered his eyes, and was for the rest normal but Nagisa described his appearance similar to that of a Dating Sim Character, due to his hair covering his eyes.

"I should start searching for a hobby," muttered Nagisa as school was getting boring and he honestly one time he was interested in technology, and he wanted to research in something or make cool gadgets! Like in those movies and games he used to play and watch, though there was a small problem with it and that was him lacking money to buy the right equipment and he honestly didn't want to rely on Arielle so much.

But finding a part-time job was also risky as he was going to get himself at the chance of getting exposed, and that would mean he would get kicked out of school, he had to learn the shape-shifting trick to not to get exposed and think of which form he should take...maybe color his hair only black and change both his eyes blue and a few changes of his facial appearance and it was done!

"The kids liked it better when I was teaching them!" said Koro-sensei and everyone stopped and stared blankly at him for saying that, and Koro-sensei looked a bit surprised at the looks he was given, did he say something wrong?

"Not really much Koro-sensei." began Suguya.

"It is just that you..." followed Maehara.

"Kind of set the bar too high." finished Sugino.

As all the of them remembered how ridiculous the training was from Koro-sensei and how he could ever think that they could ever keep up with that, they were humans and not planet-busting octopuses with the flying speed of Mach 20.

"Like we could ever keep up with that!" said Rio with an amused smile.

"We're human beings you know, so I vote that our 'human' teacher Karasuma-sensei stays as our teacher for PE," said Suguya making Koro-sensei comedically break down and pat the small hill he made of sand, and Nagisa merely laughed at that and wished he had a camera right now to film it and later use it to embarrass him but he would never use it to threaten someone.

He didn't want to say it but he once went to Tokyo when his parents were still together and went to the arcade and was able to avoid all the men there, but what he didn't expect or who he expected to be there was Kanzaki and he was surprised to know that she was also attending to the same class as him, though he never talked to her as she seemed to be way out of his league but he never spoke a word about her or batted an eye on her unlike Maehara and Okajima.

But he wasn't sure if he could continue doing that since those vampiric urges started to act a bit up whenever he saw a pretty girl or their neck. The thoughts of biting in them and sucking the blood out of their neck, and taste the blood and hear them moaning are tempting...but he chose not to act on those irritating urges of him, he should avoid them for a while.

And he would certainly not mention it at all but he sometimes felt someone staring at his back, but he never paid attention to it at all or thought that it was all in his head but with his enhanced senses, he could feel them and sense who it was and it was oddly near Kanzaki's direction but even so he had his doubts about her staring at him, but a small part of his heart said that it was her and that it believed it was her.

Karasuma had a minuscule of a smile on his face before he killed it and went back to his stoic face and clapped his hands to stop the teasing of Class-E to Koro-sensei who only got more depressed when they continued teasing him. "Alright, class, now we have something else to do and that is fighting against a real opponent then practicing movements,"

"Uhm? What do you mean by that?" asked Kurahashi confused.

"He means we're now going to use the moves we practiced against a REAL person and to see if we truly mastered them and can use them when we are in real battle," explained Nagisa making Kurahasi nod and smile in appreciation that he wasn't mocking or teasing her, but helped her and explained it to her unlike those teachers who demoted her to Class-E

Karasuma nodded to Nagisa's explanation and took a few steps back and loosened his tie up a bit and cracked his neck a little bit. "Nagisa is right, now you're going to use that training against a living being, even if you aren't carrying real weapons, Isogai, Maehara, come here," said Karasuma and the 2 named boys did as they were asked to and knew what he was going to ask them to do. "I want you to try and hit me, and with a bonus, I will let you both off for the next day training,"

"For real!?" asked Maehara.

Karasuma nodded and stood still and the 2 boys did the same and took their stances and began to aim their slices at him with deadly accuracy, but Karasuma easily dodged their strikes as a pro, he deflected their strikes by either pushing away their arms, or change the direction of their slices, and it frustrated Maehara already while Isogai maintained his calm appearance. "See how they work, they got no teamwork, they can't communicate, I can practically dodge their attacks in my sleep."

This got the boys rilled and attacked at the same time, it seemed strong but in Nagisa's case it was reckless due to insults and he was right as the 2 got grabbed by their wrists and thrown to the ground. "If you can deal with someone like me, you can't hope to beat someone like your target," said Karasuma rubbing his wrists for a second and looked back to the class. "Not as an insult, your target is way superior to me and obliterated 70% of the moon in seconds,"

All the looks were then focused on Koro-sensei who again showed off his abilities and speed, and it was a model of a Japanese castle that was perfectly built from sand and he even had clothes to match the theme and made Tea! "We've been sparring for half a minute and in that time he is able to make a sand-model of a Saka Castle, make tea, and literally clothes on to match the castle!"

"That's so irritating!"

 _"Something that's hard to ignore,"_ thought Nagisa as he looked up and saw the clear form of the Crescent moon and it was beautiful to gaze at for Nagisa, he often gazed at it when he was the time he was human and that the moon was whole and even now turned to Vampire he still liked to watch the moon so often...maybe he should gaze at it with Arielle together and it was something he really wanted to go as a success. _"But Arielle is also the only reason why I want to kill you, Koro-sensei, I want to stay forever at her side till death, and repay her one day back...You don't take her away from me, Koro-sensei,"_ thought Nagisa menacingly as he glared at Koro-sensei with icy eyes.

*DING DONG!*

"Class dismissed, and don't forget everyone, always keep your guard up," said Karasuma as he put his clothes back on and soon everyone started to talk with each other and Nagisa just leaned against a tree, enjoying the shadow of it as it was a hot summer day and it was in his nature now, he was only immune against the cold and not the heat and even if he didn't melt into a puddle like most legends say about vampires, then again he was a halfa, but still dislikes the heat.

"Can't complain about the smallest things," said Nagisa simply to himself knowing that complaining won't help him at all and that he had to accept such things as they were, no use in complaining about things you can't change and who could change the weather? He certainly not since he was just a Vampire and not the God of the Weather which he definitely didn't want to become.

"Huah! We've got a Quiz next period!" whined Sugino very tired from training.

"They should just let us go the last period or at least put PE on the last period," commented Nagisa walking next to his friend who was sweating a lot, while he himself didn't break a sweat since this was just below light training for a newbie vampire, and he knew that Arielle wouldn't hold back on their training so his schooltime was the only time he could relax because the weekend he would need to train to master his powers. "Here, you can have my coke," offered Nagisa to Sugino who took it and immediately began to drink it.

"Ah! That hits the spot!" said Sugino cooled down.

"Hey, cool guy! Do you mind if I take some of your time?" Nagisa looked up and the first thing he saw was red hair, not the crimson red hair but just red hair that was like a shader lighter than the standard red, yellow eyes that were full of mischief and hidden bloodlust, a confident posture, head leaning a bit back making him give the feeling off that he looked down on you, yup, this was Karma that he knew and only knew. "Hm? Wait...Nagisa, is that perhaps you?"

And still so sharp as well.

"Hit the nail right on the head Karma," replied Nagisa giving his friend a grin which made the redhead shiver a little, though not noticeable it was that the shiver that ran up his spine was warning him from something and that something was his friend Nagisa, and he hasn't seen Nagisa for some time and he knew that some people never change but...Nagisa was a different story and was already deemed by Karma that he couldn't possibly stay the same since their first meeting. But more importantly he grew, a lot, and he almost didn't recognize him except for his light blue hair with black mixed in it, his blue pupil shined a bit of his old innocence yet mixed with a bit of new mischief, and his posture was also more confident and that grin was saying he was happy to see him back.

"You grew a lot, Nagisa, what did you actually do?" asked Karma walking down the stairs towards Nagisa, though he didn't let his guard down since the moment he looked in his friend's eye he knew his mind wasn't the same as well.

"Nothing too special, though it seems you haven't changed a bit Karma, still mischievous as always," replied Nagisa who was aware that his friend was cautious and he barely noticed it since he doesn't pay attention to things like that, but now everything was almost clear to him and even the smallest amount of details gave him a clear picture, and Karma was no different even if he hides it better then anyone in the class, but Koro-sensei was different since he only knows the postures of humans, not octopuses.

"Oh! It seems you got sharper than the last time we saw each other," replied Karma sticking his tongue out, but then his eyes locked onto Koro-sensei. "Ah! So you must be the Koro-sensei I heard so much about, nice to meet you!"

"Hello there, if I am correct you must be Karma Akabane and you were supposed to come yesterday as well," said Koro-sensei cheerfully.

Karma chuckles at that and Nagisa is honestly surprised to see that Karma acted so friendly around Koro-sensei, he usually has a vendetta against teachers and he didn't know why but it was something personal and he didn't intrude on personal problems unless he wants to intrude them. "Yeah, I just got back and needed to get used to everything you know,"

"Well, okay then, I can let it slip for now but a next one will not be accepted unless there is a good reason, nice to meet you as well!" said Koro-sensei and then offered a handshake with his tentacle and Karma took it.

*SPLOSH!*

"Well damn, still surprising as always," commented Nagisa as the tentacle of Koro-sensei came off, and Karma quickly let go of the juicebox he was holding, and it revealed that there was an Anti-Koro-sensei knife hidden in his sleeve, and quickly swung into Koro-sensei who dodges and quickly makes some distance between them. "Should've seen that coming,"

Unlike the rest of his class, Nagisa didn't look shocked at what Karma did and he had seen him do things like that when he was in Class-D. He knew Karma's skill and passion for weapons, he was just that good with them that you can't easily forget it, and not that incident that HE would certainly not forget and what happened after that.

"Hahahaha! So these knives do work! Who would've thought they would? I just cut up one of them into pieces and glued them on my hand," said Karma as he showed his hand that there were small rectangle pieces of the knife were glued on his hand. "That someone that destroyed 70% percent of the moon couldn't see through a trick like this, this is elementary school stuff, Teach,"

Koro-sensei was sweating and cursed himself mentally that he allowed his guard down and get tricked like that, he was getting a bit out of shape here but it wouldn't happen ever again. Karma walked forward grinning confidently and was just a bit away from Koro-sensei, his eyes narrowed a little and studied the never-fading smile of Koro-sensei and yet he saw the shock in those eyes. "The government said you were unkillable, but if you couldn't handle or see through a trick like the one I did...then it is hard to believe that claim of yours,"

"Hey, Nagisa, who is that guy?" asked Sugino curiously.

"That's Karma, an old friend of Class-D of mine," replied Nagisa seeing that Karma was still not recovered.

Karma smirked when he saw something in the eyes of Koro-sensei, awareness, Koro-sensei took him slightly bit seriously and he would be wary of him when he gets close to him. "Well, we still have a few hours left so let me see what you got, teach," Karma then walked away and entered the school building leaving everyone silent.

 _"Karma has always been someone who you can't underestimate, weapons, doesn't matter which ones, blades, guns, knives, and even bullets are his thing,"_ Nagisa stared at the door and sighs, even if Karma was skilled he knew he would be defeated, but what he hoped most was that he would never come after his secret, Karma as vampire was a scary thought, and he knew his friend would abuse the shit out of his abilities. _"I just hope that he won't take it too far,"_

 ** _Classroom._**

Class-E was sweating, sure, they had a spicy quiz to make and most of them learned, sans for Terasaka's group who just didn't even attempt to make it, well except for the sole female in the group, and sure most students don't want to get a low grade, most of them feared that they would get it...but in this situation it was clearly not as it was...Koro-sensei punching the wall.

*Blob! Blob! Blob!*

 _"Who is he kidding, he can't punch a dent into anything if he doesn't have the speed to add force into it,"_ thought Nagisa who finished his quiz, and was simply looking at Koro-sensei...'punching' if Octopuses do punch, the wall and making an annoying sound every time he hit the...

*Blob!*

...Wall.

"Okay! Can you stop! We are trying to make a Quiz here!" shouted Okano irritated.

Koro-sensei snapped out of his thoughts and apologized for his rude behavior, Koro-sensei was actually the whole time thinking, that he had to look out for 2 of his students, Nagisa was still threat number 1, but Karma he had no info about and he knew he couldn't lose his cool now, he had to hold onto his contract...and his promise to her.

 _"Well, just what I expected from Karma, always managing to piss others off with a few words,"_ Nagisa looked at where Karma was sitting as he'd finished his Quiz and saw some bickering between Karma and Terasaka, the latter, of course, was agitated at something that Karma said which Nagisa didn't catch, but it had something to do with...crapping in his pants?

Did he hear that right, or was it him being mistaking things?

"No talking in class while there is a Quiz! I will count that as cheating if you keep up like that!" said Koro-sensei back into his teacher mode, Nagisa looked at Karma wondering what he was going to do now, pink, the color that his eyes caught and the ground was filled with BB's! But how would Koro-sensei not notice it? He was just a few steps away from getting his tentacles cut off.

"Hehe! Sorry teach, but a test like this is stepping stone to me, I'm gonna chill out and eat this gelato!" Karma revealed to have some ice cream in the hand and began eating it, it was strawberry, Nagisa mentally gags a little at that, he was more of a chocolate guy, but maybe he could use this to his advantage to kill Koro-sensei, chocolate covered strawberries, he could offer that on a valentine's day.

"No eating in class!" shouted Koro-sensei who got more pissed off the second Karma spoke, but then his eyes widened, not that you could see them widen, but literally popped out of his head and held on by 2 stiff and thin black stripes. "HEY! THAT IS THE GELATO I BROUGHT FORM ITALY YESTERDAY!"

Most of the class groanes and Nagisa wasn't surprised, he had tasted Italian ice cream and it was delicious, and Koro-sensei's 4th weakness was that he was an extreme sweet tooth, those strawberries would come in handy and knowing that Koro-sensei liked strawberries the most made it only easier, Koro-sensei fumed in anger and walked forward.

"Whatcha gonna do? Teach~? Hit me?" asked Karma amused yet guarded.

"No! I'm simply going to have what's left of it!" replied Koro-sensei, and stepped forward.

*SPLOTCH!*

"Eh! Anti-me BB's!?" shouted Koro-sensei who didn't look down but dodged the BB's shot at him by courtesy of Karma, he didn't need to look down knowing that there was only a single chemical mix in the world that could hurt him.

"Hehehe! You fell for an elementary trick again!" laughed Karma as he stood up while swaying the gelato around carelessly, but it didn't fall off the cone much to the disbelief of Okuda who was sure that it would fall off, Karma walked forward and got underneath Koro-sensei's gaze. "I'm not going to kill you, I just want to see you fail and fail again, over and over,"

The gelato was smashed against Koro-sensei's robe and Karma left the classroom, the whole class was silent and Nagisa merely glares at the door where Karma left through.

 _"Karma is definitely not himself, I got to talk with him about it...he is not stable, and through Koro-sensei he is getting something he wants so badly, but what is it that Karma wants so badly?"_ Nagisa stood up from his seat and said he was done, but stopped 1 second by Koro-sensei and pushed some chocolate bar into his tentacles, which got a surprised look from the teacher as Nagisa leaves the classroom as well. _"I'll worry later about it, for now, I see how Koro-sensei handles it the next morning, but time to go home,"_

Yeah, the school day was over since the test was the last thing, and he was sure that Koro-sensei wouldn't allow him to go earlier to home, but his mind was currently a bit in a haze, so he already guessed that Koro-sensei wouldn't bother such a small thing.

 _Train rails._

 _"It seems I missed him by a hair, dammit!"_ cursed Nagisa as he looks around for Karma, knowing he would take the trains to get home, he himself didn't need to take the train since his powers would allow him to get home in an instant, Arielle wasn't home yet so he had no reason to get home, homework was done and Karma bothered his mind still.

"Uhhh!"

"Ehhh!"

Nagisa ignored the pained groans from the 2 boys that used to bully him, one was fat, and one was skinny, but they had one thing in common, both of them were ugly as hell, and also very arrogant, he had met them on the way and both of them thought he was the same, and boy it didn't end up the way they thought and got both harsh and merciless kicks in the place where it counts.

Morals could be damned sometimes, like situations like this where he could do whatever the hell he wants.

"Hey Nagisa, I already thought that you being taller changed a lot of you," said Karma walking towards Nagisa who playfully smirks back.

"Heh, and you as always like to piss off people like Terasaka," fired Nagisa back and Karma merely appreciates the fire. "It seems you went into a fight with some delinquents, didn't you Karma?"

"Heh, that is something of a hobby, and it seems that I may have rubbed it off on you like you handled these 2 idiots over there," pointed Karma with his thumb behind his back to the duo limping away. "But what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa, inside his head, he was on guard to whatever Karma might say to him, he knew Karma would be trying to figure out how he became like this, he was absolutely sure of that.

"My head, I constantly think about you, but not in that way!" added Karma quickly as he immediately recognized what he was saying, Nagisa might have chuckled at that but the words of Karma held him on guard. "There is something odd about you, you are taller but that isn't the only thing that changed, the air around you feels a bit...chilly and powerful."

"Hoh? So you are saying you can read the air, did you perhaps train with someone or spend time with a wannabe-assassin?" replied Nagisa calmly back.

Karma's smirk went a bit wider, Nagisa dodged the question and that was certainly not being himself, which was another hint that his friend's mind wasn't the same, it was more complicated so working his way out to find out about his friend new looks, he wasn't kidding about that the air around him feels a bit chilly, it was nice but also uncomfortable like something held a knife behind his back.

"But back to you Karma, I want to talk to you, and mainly something about you," returned Nagisa to the original conversation, not allowing Karma to continue and the redhead himself got the hint.

* * *

 **Alrain: So sorry for the late update, I just lost motivation, but I'm halway through the next chapter so expect it in the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT HOLDING ONTO IT!**

 **Nagisa:...(He's mad.)**

* * *

 ** _Home._**

It bothered Nagisa a lot that Karma was still holding that grudge towards Onu when he betrayed him, and Onu is a dick who hates the Class-E the most since they are in his eyes the one who will get him fired if they didn't understand anything well.

Currently, he was busy building stuff as it inspired him doing that by watching an action movie with a lot of spies and their gadgets, he wanted something to be used when he is in a pinch.

The vampires of the modern day aren't completely safe as there are still a few troubles outside there, mainly the remaining purebloods and they tried to focus their revenge on the new generation of vampires, and it worried Nagisa of that and immediately went to work when Arielle warned him that the old era was on the move and doubled his training as well. _"Currently I am only 3 times stronger than the normal human, I have mastered Shadow Control well, but flight decently and I can't still use hypnosis,"_

"Nagisa! It is time for training!" said Arielle calling out her first of her house.

That would soon change as well as she wanted to expand her household as well seeing that so many rooms unoccupied irritated her a bit. Nagisa walked into the gym in his training clothes and was ready for the grueling training session of Arielle that considered out of running laps while having a backpack filled with bricks, push-ups, and a lot of other types of training to make him exercise as much as possible.

 ** _Hallway._**

"My gelato funds! Gone like snow in Spring!" sulked Koro-sensei looking inside his pouch as the Gelato he bought from Italy drained some of his allowances, and worst of all he didn't get to even eat it! Or at least have a taste of it since he didn't want to look shameful in front of his class. "I didn't even get to taste it! And it ruined my clothes as well!"

On the other hand, or tentacle he knew that Gelato could be quite hard to wash out so he knew he had to be careful next time.

"But still...I do not know what Karma has against teachers but I won't give in rage," if he had to guess then it must have been obvious from bad past experience of teachers, not of them being harsh since he has great grades. But it was obviously through the bad behavior that got his teacher to lash out on him.

And inside the class Nagisa wanted to facepalm at what Karma tried to do, it was either being exceptionally dumb or suicide and his opinion it is both things. Koro-sensei entered and Nagisa just waited for his reaction once he saw what was on his desk.

"What's the matter? Why are you all..." Koro-sensei then noticed the dead octopus on his desk with a screwdriver jammed into its head.

"Oh! I'm sorry Koro-sensei, I thought it was you and killed it, perhaps I shall dispose of it since I am responsible?" Asked Karma tauntingly as it was clearly heard in his voice which got the half-vampire to seeth his teeth. Nagisa was very worried for Karma not what Koro-sensei would do to him but what would happen to his personality if he did succeed killing him, would he be truly satisfied with killing a teacher, or would be hollow like he once felt like.

Koro-sensei sighs and picked up the octopus and walked towards Karma who held a knife in his hand, and when Koro-sensei got close he stopped and suddenly puffed away and came back with a lot of other things.

 _"What is he planning to do with...is her seriously going to make that!?"_

And true to Nagisa's thoughts Karma had a piece of Takoyaki in his mouth and spit it out, that was a waste of good food since it looked delicious and well-made. "Well I'll be damned, that it impressive Koro-sensei,"

"Why thank you Nagisa!" said Koro-sensei handing some of the Takoyaki to him and the half-vampire responded by taking some.

The lessons continued and Nagisa still kept a close eye to Karma, Koro-sensei was him smart off and that lit the fuse of Karma a little and it was slowly burning. As the lessons continued Nagisa allowed his hands to move on their own, while his eyes were still kept on Karma. _"He will continue, one defeat just motivates and increases his anger slightly to do it again,"_

He had seen Karma's first defeat by chance and he never told him since he hid, which is cowardly that he admitted and he was still his old self and it was scary to see when Karma is angry. Never had he seen one so pale and eyes that were filled with so much killing intent that they didn't look they like to threat they are going to burst out of his eye sockets.

Karma moved and held out his gun and when he was about to pull the trigger Koro-sensei's tentacle reacted and snatched it out of his hand.

"Karma, it takes a BB too ugly long to reach me," his smirk grew and Nagisa looked at Karma and his eyes bulged out and his stomach twisted and his facial muscles did the same, as what Nagisa's eyes saw was making him almost laugh. "I had some time left on my tentacles prettify yours~!"

Karma's smirk twitches as he looks that his nails were given a manicure and Nagisa couldn't almost hold it in and quickly got his phone out and snapped a picture, luckily for him Karma was too busy to notice this...and that the flash was off.

Next lesson was Home Economics and when Karma tried to distract Koro-sensei by throwing the soup in the air and aim a slice at him, but was dressed in a pink apron and head cap with a heart design, and to further infuriate him was that Koro-sensei sipped it all out of the air and added a dash of sugar to make it taste good.

 _"I should plan how to calm him at least down...but in this case, it might be a lost cause from the beginning that Koro-sensei countered everything,"_ another fail in Karma's book as he sees Karma getting put down again, failure was something that rarely happens and so many at once is dangerous for one who takes so much pride in it. _"At this rate, Karma is going to rampage and be more drastic!"_

 ** _Cliffside._**

"Karma, I want to talk with you now," said Nagisa approaching Karma who was sitting on the edge of the cliff looking ahead of the horizon, his eyes were all that Nagisa need to see how he was right now and it was saying he is pissed off. "Karma, did you honestly think you could defeat him through tricks alone, a being that moves at Mach 20 is even too much for the likes of you,"

"And what do you want to point out with that?"

"Shut up, and get off your high horse now," said Nagisa in a cold tone that surprised Karma and it wasn't hidden at the small jerk of his head made it clear. Karma is obviously shocked that Nagisa spoke to him in a cold tone, mostly because he was still not used to the new one as he saw his friend as his old self. The idea of searching how Nagisa became like that hasn't left his head at all, he just wanted to know if Nagisa was willing to do it to be changed but he already got that idea out of his head, who was he kidding as he is Nagisa's oldest friend and he had seen how Nagisa looked in envy at some of the boys of his age. It isn't a surprise that he would be willing to do it and rather than refuse to grow.

How much did Nagisa give to do this, and his mother was also in his head.

"Even you should know your limits as I have mine...like that time when you punched me that I may have forgiven you for," reminded Nagisa Karma from what he has done to him and Karma did regret that. "But somewhere in my heart, I can't forgive you for that completely and yet I don't act on it, and since when got you so weak by a simple discourage from a D-Bag Teacher?"

"What. Do. You. Know?" asked Karma dangerously standing up.

"I don't know since I never got praised by a teacher once, I got bullied for my looks, my parents divorced, I never made any friends my whole childhood, nobody tried to help me, my mother abuses me, and I got so many times harassed that I almost forgot the count as well, and what is that compared to your life?" asked Nagisa coldly shooting down Karma's comparison from getting discouraged by a single teacher. "You have it all and yet you are acting like a little child, handsome looks, strong body, exceptionally smart, can fight and defend yourself, and above all loving parents who never disapproved of your violent behavior,"

"I..." Karma tried to say something but the feeling of guilt hit him hard as he now reflects on everything that Nagisa said about him when he looked it that way he saw that he had it way better and that his reason is also very weak compared to what Nagisa experienced in his whole life.

"Let me ask you Karma, you know that I have a strong will but that also crumbled on the way and how many times did the thought of me going to suicide occurred to me? And does Oni represent all the teachers?" that wasn't a lie, he had that idea many times and believe that it would give him a better life as he believed for that time in reincarnation and rebirth. Yet there was always that small thought that he would end up regretting it...no he wouldn't at all since it was his survival instinct that has been that thought.

"You...had the thought of suicide?"

"Yeah, and the only thing that kept me alive wasn't my will at all, it was nothing but survival instinct of mine that kept me alive and prevented me from doing that and now I have the strength and power to crush all of those who made my life hell~!" suddenly the cold tone changed into a dark one and that got the hairs on Karma's neck to raise and warn Karma, it was dangerous right now and Nagisa was emitting a lot of bloodlusts while being composed.

 **"I can kill those who have made my life hell, and the thought alone excites me a lot whenever I think of the expressions they make~!"**

Nagisa killed the bloodlust he emitted as he sensed someone coming at terrifying speed and he knew that it was only Koro-sensei. "Well, here I am Karma as you requested me to come here,"

Karma wanted to speak but then the talk of Nagisa came and he thought about it, he knew he would be satisfied but the reason for it made it look so childish and that didn't fit him at all. The whole reason that he wanted to kill Koro-sensei was just so childish that it was straight up embarrassing if anyone else knew about it. "Well...I don't have anything to say right no-!?"

At the moment he shifted his feet the ground underneath him broke off and Karma was falling down towards the ground with terrifying speed. Nagisa looked horrified and rushed forward and almost caught Karma's hand but it was too late as he fell down.

 _"So I die this way?"_ thought Karma whose mind reminded him that he was planning his killing with Koro-sensei also that way, the mind of him just allowed this to happen and seemed to accept it the beginning it happened. He could die peacefully as he now saw that he didn't grow up completely and it wasn't because of pranks but the way he saw some things, Nagisa made him look in another direction than the one he was looking at. _"Well, Nagisa, I wish you luck in your new life just wished that I was able to see you beat up perverts, or perhaps join me to beat them up."_

 _*Boing!*_

"Huh?" Karma opened his eyes and saw yellow, taking the appearance of a spider web he landed on and it was just as sticky as one because he could barely move, and it somehow made him feel violated since Koro-sensei is an octopus.

"Very nice try Karma~!" complimented Koro-sensei with a smirk that only fueled Karma to get off the spider web. "But even so, I won't allow my students to endanger their own life, I would never allow that~!"

"Huh?" said Karma again, and it was not only the word that he repeated as his view changed again as well.

"As effective as it was I would never approve of such an act that could've taken your life and that is something I take to my heart," said Koro-sensei as concern is clear in his voice even if it sounds mischievous.

"Karma!" shouted Nagisa landing on the ground like a ninja making a few leaves flow up making the landing look more dramatic. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm okay, but why are you looking like that-!" the gasp Karma let out was because his pants were pulled down a little bit and that one of the tentacles of Koro-sensei wanted to lift it up but made it more look like...something else.

"Oh my! I didn't know that you had those kinds of fantasies," said Nagisa with slightly burning cheeks as he takes a few steps back and the flushed face of Karma that had a little bit of innocence added the image of what he had in mind.

"I-It is not what it looks like!" shouted Karma.

"A-Are you sure, because Koro-sensei has done something that made me think he's a pedophile," referring to the event that happened to Sugino and Koro-sensei was spluttering again and denied that he was into that kind of fantasies, and Karma had now a new reason to kill Koro-sensei and that was for embarrassing him in front of Nagisa, the person who he wants the least to see him embarrassed in his life once.

Eventually, Karma said that he still was going to kill Koro-sensei, but Nagisa now knew that he wasn't doing it on the grudge he held to Onu but for the money and honor...maybe the second intention of Karma wasn't such a good idea, he didn't need another blown up ego than the one he could barely handle, and besides that Karma could make that money within a few years once he's an adult and he would be a shark in the economics.

"Well, then let's go because the school is out for today and it is the start of hunting season~!" said Nagisa in a creepy tone that made Koro-sensei uncomfortable but Karma intrigued.

"H-Hunting season?" asked Koro-sensei nervously as he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Yeah~! The start of the hunting season of bullies and Yakuza and gangs~!" said Nagisa holding up 3 purses up that was quite blown up, and hints of bills sticking out made it obvious that it came from bullies and not rich people! Karma grinned and walked over to Nagisa and slung his arm over the shoulder of his best friend.

"Oh~! I'm starting to like the new you more and more~!" said Karma in an equal creepy tone.

"I already marked the hunting grounds for us~! And have a couple of smoke and knock-out grenades and such things if we want to have some fun~!" added Nagisa pulling out a bag out of nowhere.

Koro-sensei immediately flew away not dealing with any of this and besides that outside of the school hours he didn't have any control over them, it wasn't that beating up bullies is a crime, and wait! Where is his purse?

"I also took Koro-sensei's wallet when he wasn't looking," said Nagisa holding the small purse which he dropped on the ground completely empty and walked away followed by Karma to beat up some bullies for money. Karma was laughing and very proud that Nagisa discovered the pleasure fo beating suckers up just for the fun of it.

 _ **Convenience Store.**_

Munching on some chocolate he bought Nagisa decided to go for a night stroll as nothing else could actually amuse him, he and Karma had already beat up some bullies and took their purses away.

As Nagisa finished his soda and snack he walked into an alley but then someone crashed into him making him fall on his back. "Ouch! What was that?"

"Sorry, but please help me!" begged the feminine voice saying to Nagisa that it is a girl, but when she looked up Nagisa froze in shock because the girl that he saw had blue eyes and hair like his. It is rare for someone to possess such hair color but the thing that shocked Nagisa wasn't the color of the girl's hair, but that she exactly looks like him when he wasn't a vampire at all.

"Where is that hot girl!?"

"She can't be gone too far!"

"I get to taste her first!"

Nagisa immediately knew and ignored his reveal and held the girl against his chest and walked into the shadows disappearing with her just in time the 3 men arrived, still he did hear their last sentences. Making her part of their household.

After Nagisa transported the 2 away from where the men are Nagisa looks down and saw that the girl is unconscious, which only brought Nagisa a lot of trouble alone as he didn't know where she lived but it also covered that he traveled through the shadows that no human should be able to do what he was able to do. "...She'll have to come to my house, and I also need to warn Arielle about the Purebloods."

He expected a few Purebloods but not that they would come out that obvious, and it was also obvious that they are old as he saw how much rimples and how overweight they were. He knew what would happen to the girl that looked like him if she was caught by those monsters. The girl showed no signs of waking up and Nagisa sighs and traveled them again through the shadows.

 _ **Home.**_

"And that's how I ended up taking her here," said Nagisa to Arielle looking at the unconscious form of the girl that looked exactly like Nagisa when he was still human. There are a few obvious differences and that was her chest, and her height, much to the annoyance of Nagisa the physique wasn't that different and Nagisa sulked in the corner for that and cursed again his humanity.

"Hm? For now, let her sleep here, I don't trust the police around here so we go tomorrow until we have a clue where she is from," declared Arielle sitting down on the bed and patting the other Nagisa on the head. Nagisa got out of his sulky mode and walked over to the girl that looked like him in his human days, and the police weren't to be trusted around here despite how peaceful it looks around here.

Corruption is hard to find since it is very tightly closed, it wasn't as nearly as bad as in Kyoto with the gangs, yakuza and so. But here it was starting to get worse and worse and Nagisa had often seen a lot of dealing in small drugs and strong alcohol, and it had to stop but he couldn't act rash even if he held great power it was useless if you don't know how to use it properly.

"Nagisa, did you have a nickname that you actually liked?" asked Arielle.

"Huh?" was the smartest answer that Nagisa could give at the unexpected question. "Well, I was given another name from my dad before he left not being able to handle Ms. Shiota,"

"And what was it?"

"...D-Dakaisu," said Nagisa embarrassed what the name made so obvious even if you aren't Japanese at all, it was literally translated and shortened as 'Dark Ice' and the name 'Black Ice' would be translated into Kuraisu, but the first sounded better as the second sounded more like saying the name Chriss in the Japanese way if you removed the 'A' from the name making it only sound more like the name Chriss.

"Dakaisu? Okay! It is decided that you will be taking out the corruption, and it is also the opportunity to use your gadgets isn't that right," said Arielle.

Nagisa nodded and knew he didn't need to ask any questions anymore and walked away while muttering a quick answer that he understood, now that he did that he walked to his room-who was he kidding, he just straight up shited himself into the shadows to get quicker there as he had no need for wasting energy now even if it is the weekend.

* * *

Arriving at his room Nagisa walked immediately over his table and checked everything he needed and what he should take as well. His project started simply from smoke pallets, stink bombs, and a modified taser, and took it to further heights with the help of the American Comics he read ranging from Spiderman, Deadpool, Daredevil, and Punisher.

Tonfa's build like that od Daredevil's, built with a taser, blades, and all of that.

Gauntlets build with a grappling device, shooting system, and extendable spikes and as a final touch, another taser built within it.

A light-weight suit made of ordinary steel mixed with kevlar, along with glasses built with a searching device that was built inside the domino mask.

"Time to gear up, my first time using these guys against real people," said Nagisa quickly decided to test them all until nightfall would come, he couldn't risk the gadgets of him going to fail or blow up straight into his face as well. Back in the room where Nagisa's twin is Arielle placed her hand over her head and read her thoughts, giving her the knowledge that she needed to know where she lived, a popular cafe where girls often go to drink or have a light snack and despite that she works hard her mother was a bit sick meaning she had to do a lot of work.

Having no friends to worry about her and the staff was small as there was the memory that showed her that there are false bills given to the family as well, the father was dead and left some money behind for them to start the business but now that business was the target for the slightly corrupted people around the town. And some of those people weren't after the money but for the girl named Hotaru.

 _"But in history it was humankind that has been always innocent in the beginning, until we came in and many of us beings corrupted them in such ways beyond recovery,"_ the supernatural beings were mostly at fault for alluring humans to go into their sins like the Bible said, the supernatural allured them to sin, break rules, and do inhuman things by offers that no human could refuse, and sometimes the situation was just too problematic and before others could reach him or her beings like Devils offered a contract.

 _"And now it was carried over to Humanity, what I need to do right now is contact a few friends of mine ever since I was able to escape that horrifying world,"_ reminiscing her past in the mansion that she was enslaved in with a lot of other girls, many of them died and few lived. The female vampires weren't any better than the males as they are equally bad, enslaving young boys against their wills to become nothing but their toys to pleasure themselves with. _"If Nagisa ever found out about this...will he see me in the same way, or disgust me instead of what I am truly in disguise, so for now, I'll keep it to myself."_

* * *

Nightfall has come and Nagisa was on the roofs of the buildings looking over the sight that he sees as his night vision made it clear as daylight, he had been given the task and the locations where the shadiest business is going on and what happens there.

"Here! This is the drugging we needed to subdue those girls once we capture them, starting with the blue-haired girl," said one of the men to another on the computer nodding and typing it down. "And where the hell are the others! Break time was already over 2 minutes ago!"

"That's because they aren't in the living world anymore," said a dark voice behind him and all that he could remember were black boots once he got hit in the neck and several mufflings of screams and blood landing on his cheeks. Nagisa ducked underneath the swipe of a knife and left a large slash across the arm of the man with his extendable spikes, quickly using the man as shield to block a few bullets shot at him before becoming a projectile thrown at another, ducking down as another attempted to whack him on the head with a baseball bat

Quickly flooring the man before jabbing the spikes into his chest, Nagisa picked the baseball bat to knock another down but that also left an opening which allowed one of them to shoot although the bullet bounced off due to the kevlar, another came from behind and held his arms down trapping the Halfa who responded by lifting his legs up from the ground and kicked the one in front of him attempting to punch him, now swinging his legs forward and throwing the man over him before jabbing his spikes in him.

Kicking up the guns that were left on the ground Nagisa shot the remaining ones who tried to escape down.

"This is it, now for you to make sure you stay where you are!" said Nagisa as he began to work and began to download all the info on his USB, before erasing the info on it and the camera feed and dragging all the bodies down in the Shadow World and tying down the one that was still alive. _"The Vampire instincts are really kicking in, I thought I would be shaking after taken a life,"_

Pausing for a moment to look at his hand seeing that it wasn't shaking, but just straight up calm like it was natural to him. Dakaisu Shiota, his other name that his dad gave him wehnever they got to talk alone. Was he an natural born killer?

* * *

 **Alrain: In the begin I wanted to do everything in cannon, but now I realizd how boring it was and that Arielle didn't get enough time then she deserved, my fault for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: I'm back! And let's get this fanfiction on with this new chapter! And I'm so sorry that I didn't keep my promise to you guys!**

 **Nagisa: So what now?**

 **Alrain: Hm~? I don't know, maybe considering writing my second Lemon Scene with you and you know who~!**

 **Nagisa: WHAT!?**

 **Alrain: Yeah, right, Rio is too predictable.**

 **Nagisa: Jesus! Please don't scare me like that!**

 **Alrain: Yeah, it will be you and Kanzaki, and Rio lemon fanfiction! Hell Yeah! (Shoots Nagisa down before he can refute and now points at the camera destroying it making us focus on the story.)**

* * *

 _ **Convenience Store.**_

"This is so hard!" complained Nagisa as he was having a hard time to decide on something that could ruin his entire day at school, and the rest of the day like I wrote entire day and it was something that wasn't easy to choose between these 2 items.

The Limited Porkbelly Bun or the German Wurst Hotdog?

Both were incredibly rare to have in a convenience store since they never announce it or there isn't a specific time when these heavenly snacks arrive, and Nagisa had only enough money to buy 1 of them and not both since he left his wallet back home when he and Arielle went wild with each other and it kind of made him discover one of the abilities that would allow him to become invisible.

And he preferred not to steal things since he didn't want to become an arrogant vampire, you readers do you all still now when Nagisa became very rude towards Sugino? Well, let me explain that to you as Arielle explained to Nagisa in private.

It seems that he was suffering from a slight but not harmful sickness of vampire pride, it was something that was very annoying as this sickness is common around half-vampires as the old instincts of Vampire reach the surface and slightly affect them, it wasn't something physical harming but it was mental harming and was exceptionally controlled as the half-vampires suddenly become obsessed with trying to become full-blooded ones and would do very stupid things.

There was luckily medicine against it and that was very hard training that they wish they never had it, so basically extreme training that it would traumatize them and due to that trauma they will never get affected by those instincts ever again and the training was always done by the female vampires as they put their full heart in it, and they were merciless against men, women, boys, and girls, no one was save, once you got them motivated.

It was simply...precautions to assure it.

And Nagisa was no exception and it was horrifying but it was for his safety and sanity, and he himself didn't want to become a full-blooded vampire since the eternal life didn't seem very appealing to him.

Next there was something exclusively only for half-vampires and it was something that made the full-blooded vampires extremely jealous of them and wants to kill them, this was something called a **'Variant'** a half-vampire granted with abilities that are based on their personality, it could be elemental or non-elemental abilities that you could get if you were to be one.

The standard Half-vampire abilities were simple.

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability.

Healing factor.

Flight.

Exceptional good looks.

Hypnosis.

Shadowkinesis.

Special Move.

And Nagisa was a lucky and a very rare type of half-vampire, he was a **'Triple Variant'** a half-vampire with the 3 special abilities and he was elemental mostly and was Poison, Ice, and Darkness and the strongest of the 3 was ice, followed by Darkness and Poison, his dad always told him that there was always that cold mist whenever he gets depressed or some dark presence around him when he gets mad, and when he was frustrated then it felt like the air was filled with smoke.

Nagisa then decided to choose for the German Wurst Hotdog as that one was way rarer than the Pork Belly Bun and in his opinion way tastier and he could always go to a restaurant to eat some pork belly. "Time to go," said Nagisa as he exited the convenience store and went into an alley and was about to go, but a shout caught his attention and made him look what it was.

*Boing!*

Boobs...were the first thing he saw and those boobs were at the level of Arielle, it was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin that had also a small bit of pink mixed in it and she looked like a model and was getting bothered by 3 men, Nagisa wanted to help her but couldn't as he saw someone else coming out of the convenience store and of all people or in this case creatures Koro-sensei came out with sacks filled with junk food.

Nagisa watched and in the end Koro-sensei locked the men in their car and wrapped a pink ribbon around them preventing them from getting out, it looked like an expensive gift for someone very rich if you looked at it, and he expected the woman to scream in fear due to Koro-sensei's outfit that completely sucks as the outfit made him look even creepier then he already was...he took a picture of it. And to his surprise, the woman didn't scream at all but lunged forward and hugged Koro-sensei and was blushing and smiling like a schoolgirl.

"What in the actual fuck?" said Nagisa as he stared with wide open eyes and mouth of how the woman could actually fall for that! Wait! There was something Nagisa caught in his eyes from the woman, she smirked and it wasn't visible just almost invisible as it perfectly matches the smile she currently wore and Nagisa could see what kind of smirk it was, one that says that the person is satisfied and his eyes wandered all over her body and it seemed that he could see well-build muscles underneath all that beautiful pale skin, a body meant for Assassination and he did actually found something else off about her...but he couldn't place it so he decided to keep that for another time to think about.

Those pretty blue doll-eyes held experience in them and the way she acted didn't suit her at all, and he could see that the men in the car exaggerated a little bit, though he had to agree with them why Koro-sensei used pink on the car and could also see that they smirked. And all of that evidence went past Koro-sensei as he was too busy with staring at the breasts of the woman but he had to agree with what Koro-sensei was thinking.

"They are nice and soft looking," said Nagisa to himself before he went back to the alley and stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

 _Shed._

Nagisa came out of the shadows and he was now in the shed where all the PE equipment was held in and stretches his body a little, the shadow-travel was something he needed to get used to since it required a bit of mental strength to use it and it left him a bit with a hollow feeling...his stomach since beginners who use this requires nutrients or a large portion of their magic depending on what type of vampire he or she was.

Vampires were almost extinct save for a few ones and most of the half-vampires that live in the whole world didn't want them to come back since they were sure that they would try to kill the 'fake' vampires as they were called like that, Arielle was no exception as she harbored hate towards full-blooded vampires as she was taken from her family at a young age and became a servant of a vampire household that fell when all the servants fought back.

It was a bloody fight but the servants won and took the treasure and all of them went on their way but still held contact with each other, some of them started to try and live back into the human world and some decided to go and search for more of those households and destroy them and free the servants, and Arielle started her own household and Nagisa was her husband but she wanted more for her household, also giving them the choice to either live as human or half-vampire.

She still had a lot of contacts that she had when she was a servant, so she wasn't alone if someone tried to attack her and she was now currently searching for more people to join her household and Nagisa helped as he had more stamina and required less sleep he could also search in the night for orphans knowing he had the strength to give them a life to truly live for.

He would follow her and be by her side for the long life they would live together and it didn't mean he could kick back and rest or get lazy because the world of Vampires wasn't completely unknown to the humans only to a few but the reason why there were so few was that they were from the old generation, and the teenagers these days were from either raised to an extremist church that would kill anyone that is evil despite personality, or were form long lines of family of vampire-slayers, and then there were the ones who did it out of pride mainly hunters and there were a few other things as well.

 _"I need to get back to class, Arielle says that I will encounter enemies that aren't only humans."_ thought Nagisa as he walked out of the shed and he knew that his enemies would soon come to fight and they would vary from species, and other beings and it wouldn't be easy at all but life was like that no matter what is you may be, life was hard for anyone despite species.

 _Class._

Nagisa stared blankly at what was happening and not in a million years he would believe what was happening in front of him even if it was happening, Koro-sensei scoring himself a chick who isn't bothered by his appearance. _"This is so obvious that she is working with us,"_

"Class, this is Irina Jelavic and she will become this class English Teacher," said Karasuma with his usual stern look and looked at Koro-sensei. "No offense,"

"None taken!" said Koro-sensei who looked very pleased that a new teacher came, but for other reasons obviously or perhaps he had more free time on his tentacles?

The vampire of class E merely sighs in his head knowing that for some reason the peaceful days would end and that he wouldn't be only thrown into the dangers of the supernatural, but also that of the human world which he expected. Clearly, Irina was on the list of humans he had to be wary of and he was a slight fan of her book about tactics of seduction, she knows her stuff with a model-body like that which had gone through hours of training and a strict diet.

It would be interesting to see how she would handle things and how she would try to kill Koro-sensei after all this is a professional Assassin he was thinking about.

When Nagisa focused his eyes on the pair of teachers his eyes turned deadpanning again when Koro-sensei's bowling ball head was glowing pink, and the thoughts he heard around him made him actually almost nod about how an alien sees beauty in a different way then humans, but apparently, the difference is non-existent.

"Well, at least I can add Boobs to the list of his weaknesses," groaned Nagisa to himself as he began to write it down on his notebook adding the word 'boobs' by Koro-sensei's weaknesses.

Soon lessons were over and it was now PE and the game consisted of Koro-sensei passing the ball while the students shot at him, but of course it was again another thing he wanted to show off in as each BB came to him and dodged at the last moment as extra taunt that they wouldn't be able to hit him.

"Pass, Kill!" shouted Okano kicking the ball to Koro-sensei and firing off a BB.

"Miss!" said Koro-sensei dodging the BB and kicking the ball to someone else around him.

"Pass, Kill~!" said Karma kicking the ball back to Koro-sensei and got his pistols out and fired several shots.

"Miss!" said Koro-sensei and kicked the ball back and Nagisa smirked getting the attention all on him from Koro-sensei.

"Pass, banana peel!" said Nagisa and the word immediately gave effect as Koro-sensei quickly looked down and saw the yellow cover of a banana on the ground and made him squeak in fear, and now he lost his balance which made Nagisa fire at his feet or tentacles. Now Koro-sensei was slippering around like he was sliding on ice and it was quite a funny sight of him trying to regain his balance.

"Multiple shots~!" sang Karma as he began firing his pistols as well as everyone who mimicked him and began to shoot as well, it forced the teacher to make weird poses with no time to stand so he had to make weird poses which Nagisa snapped photos off. And Karma looked in the corner of his eyes and shed a few comedic tears while feeling very proud that Nagisa saw the pleasure of teasing and pranking, perhaps he shall introduce him to the next stage of pranking?

"AH! NO! STOP! I! CAN'T! STAND! PRO-! PERLY!" shouted Koro-sensei as his poses became even more ridiculous looking. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Karasuma looking and he swore that there was a miniscule twitch on his lips that quirked up.

Nagisa was lying down on the ground laughing his ass off that Koro-sensei's showing off got him in an embarrassing situation, he went immediately recording this with his camera he got out of the void and filmed this with glee.

"STOP IT!" shouted Koro-sensei who managed to get out of the mess and was left panting on the ground on all 12 tentacles and even if he was constantly smiling he could see the frustration and the small bits of anger on his face.

"Oh, are you okay Koro-sensei~?" came the sultry voice of Irina as she came up to him running and supported him.

"I...am fine, don't you worry about me Ms. Jelavic!" said Koro-sensei making her beam in happiness before asking about his speed and if he could go get a certain favorite tea of hers in Vietnam. "And I just happened to know a good teashop in Vietnam!"

And he zoomed away to get the tea for Ms. Jelavic.

"So shall we start with the next lesson soon, Ms. Irina?" asked Isogai.

"Do whatever you want," the tone of her dropped immediately from cheerful to uninterested and cold making Nagisa narrow his eyes as she began to show her true colors as an Assassin. She lit up a cigar she began and took a long drag of it and puffs the smoke out of her nostrils. "Also, don't call me by my name whenever that perverted Octopus isn't here, call me Ms. Jelavic,"

Silence reigned over the whole field and she managed to silence the whole class by a few sentences.

"So what's your game, Ms. Yell A Bitch?" asked Karma.

"No nicknames!" shouted Irina annoyed at the nickname.

"So what are you planning to do, you are obviously an Assassin hired by the government otherwise you wouldn't get so close, Ms. Jelavic," asked Nagisa curiously how she would look when she goes with her big cards to seduce Koro-sensei.

"Hoh? So you know it already at the beginning?" asked Irina very interested that Nagisa figured it out at once, it seems in her opinion the boy was a huge Anime Fan but that look in his eyes told her enough about him. Walking towards him and crossed her arms underneath her bust making it look bigger, he didn't look meaning that he wasn't easy at all and the sign of no blush made her more interested as she could see he did give a look and only for a second.

"Well, let's just say the books written by you are a very good time to learn from like it is almost that I am standing next to you and see how you do your work," replied Nagisa not very bothered by her attempt to make him look at her cleavage which was nice to look at, he knew she wouldn't mind him looking as he kept his eyes to her face with a professional look and no signs of being intimidated.

"...You are very interesting, you may consider yourself lucky for this," and Nagisa knew what she was going to do and merely allowed it to happen to him as Irina firmly planted her lips on his and a huge roar of the whole class came, but Nagisa wasn't easily outdone and snaked his left arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him and began to fight back with his own tongue.

It continued for a few more minutes and both their tongues were visible and saliva was exchanged and the whole class looked at the hot kissing with blushes on their faces, it eventually stopped and both took a second to catch their breath. "Just as good as I expected,"

"Not bad yourself kid, but besides that, I heard you know the weaknesses of that Perverted Octopus so do you mind showing me them~!" asked Irina with a sultry tone as she did actually enjoy the kiss and he would end up being a good assassin if he went for the seduction style, he has the looks and the confidence for it and knows how to play his cards right. Perhaps she could train him how to play Poker and Black Jack.

"Well, I can't find the reason to deny you that since you are hired by the government," said Nagisa with a shrug and Irinia smirked and whispered something in his ear and squeezed his ass for a good measure to get a reaction, she didn't get any making her smirk a bit bigger and eventually went back to the classroom as the men that assaulted her came with the equipment.

The class got then also back to the Building while most of them looked at Nagisa with blushes at how bold he was and how easy he was around Irina. Karma slung his arm over Nagisa's shoulder and flashed him a teasing grin. "Not bad! Never knew you were a smooth talker, I did miss a lot didn't I?"

"Yes, and let's just say I will surprise you again in the near time, and besides I got to kiss an Assassin with the body of a model," replied Nagisa without a bit of shame or embarrassment to Karma who grinned back.

"Damn you Nagisa! I knew it was the quiet ones!" shouted Okajima very jealous that Nagisa got to kiss Irina while Rio avoided looking at Nagisa as the kissing scene made her remember that dream that made her flustered when she was in the shack.

Nagisa turned around and showed a grin to Okajima. "...22 Hits,"

"DAMN YOU PRETTY BOY!" shouted Okajima cursing whoever granted Nagisa his handsome looks and a new personality.

 _ **Classroom.**_

"Hey, Ms. Yell a Bitch? Are you going to teach us something?" asked Isogai.

Irina was stabbed with a comedic insult.

"When are you going to teach us something, Ms. Yell a Bitch?" asked Meahara.

Another one stabbed her making her even more irritated.

"Come on Ms. Yell a Bitch!" complained Hinata.

Irina stood up and looked very angrily at the whole class. "My name is not Yell a Bitch! It is Jelavic! A bitch is what I am going to be when you get my name wrong! So come on and said Jelavic with a V in it!"

"Vvvvvv," everyone did as she told them to.

"Good! Now practice that for the whole hour as your assignment!"

 _"Lamest lesson ever!"_ roared in everyone's head while 2 of them weren't even present and those were Nagisa and Karma who skipped class not feeling like learning at all, Karma is very smart and Nagisa learned up ahead and had pretty much all that he read stored in his head allowing him to have an easy time.

"Trying to corrupt me further Karma?" asked Nagisa amused.

"Don't think it as corrupting at all, call it showing you the more enjoyable things of beating some thugs up!" replied Karma not bothered by the slight insult having received far worse and besides it was his friend, it was more teasing then having the slightest bit of accusing to Karma and he knew it knowing that Nagisa means almost no harm to friends. Almost, mainly because Nagisa's sudden change was still something he was completely wary off and still was but he wouldn't until he knew how he changed so quickly like that.

"Do you want to ask me how I changed so much?" asked Nagisa making his friend stiffen for a second before making it disappear as the sudden question threw him off balance.

"What makes you think I wanted to ask you that?" replied Karma calmly making Nagisa snort in amusement.

"Because I know that some of my classmates have told you that I was changed in a single day," said Nagisa giving a simple but good answer to his friend who didn't trust the answer no matter how logical it sounded he felt like Nagisa read it off his face, and almost no one can read him that easily and fast and that was one of his other skills he was so proud off and here his friend who had changed in one single day reads him like an open book.

He was simply worried and he may not have been the caring-type but Nagisa was one of the few friends he had that could tolerate his teasings, and though Nagisa found his hobby of fighting Delinquents dangerous he didn't attempt to stop him or avoid him. No, he was worried that Karma may slip up and mess it up a little bit and nobody worried about him once sans for his family who doesn't know about his hobbies.

Nagisa's mind has been always a question in his head as he saw through his friend with ease at how he envied him for looking like a boy and Nagisa resented his girlish looks very much that he had lowered his teasings about it, and there has been that time at the cafe when he couldn't see where he was he felt like there was a python around his neck when Nagisa poked him in the back.

"Nagisa...I may not be the worrisome type...but I want to be sure that you made that change out of your own free will," and not only that power was what Karma felt around Nagisa and so much power came with a price and that would be very unfavorable or impossible to achieve, but now he saw Nagisa frown and he knew he had asked the wrong question about his free will as he knew how much he wanted to look like a boy.

"I did do it out of my own free will, why else would I want to continue living looking like a girl?" asked Nagisa no longer having a smile on his face and his eyes half open and shadowed by his hair, and the temperature dropped very quickly and each breeze that passed them by got suddenly colder then it was and Karma was on his guard and even if it was his friend he felt in danger. "I hated my whole life for looking like a girl, all those voices taunting me that I look like a girl and that my own mother...what you need to know Karma I did it out of my own free will and that is it,"

 _ **After the English period.**_

It was now the training period with Karasuma and Nagisa knew that Irina Jelavic and she let Koro-sensei to the storage room that contained all the PE Equipment, and for now Nagisa used his hearing to hear what would be happening and use his shadow travel to allow him to see the location.

Shadow travel worked like throwing yourself into a world where everything is dark and you merely floated to where you want to go but it was not only darkness that was in there, bubbles with pictures of where you have visited before and entered those bubbles made you go there and spawn in a place where no one was as that was another special ability also called the desire.

The Desire was something Half-Vampires could get and set a certain setting from one of your skills that you want, pretty much like a skill from a game, it was incredibly rare but knowing Nagisa's past it was easy for you to guess that his desire to look manly was too obvious. But since it comes normally that you look handsome or beautiful when you become a vampire he could use it for something else.

And he sat down underneath the shadows of the trees and looked into the shadow world and looked at what Ms. Jelavic's plan was and he heard everything she said and her plan, and despite all of that Nagisa was kind of jealous of Koro-sensei for in that position even if it was an assassination. And now bullets were shot at Koro-sensei's back and destroyed his clothes while Irina was hiding behind the place she went to.

 _'Wait, she is using bullets which means...the assassination failed as only the BB's can harm Koro-sensei and metal is easy to smell,'_ and yes Irina came out behind her covers and saw with shock on her face that Koro-sensei was okay. _'This is going to be a huge blow to her pride,'_

"AAAHHHHH!"

"MUHAHAHA!"

Both shouts were heard from the shack making everyone stop and look at the shack as there was screaming coming from it along with laughter and slithering noises, and slowly the shouting turned into whimpers followed with slithering noises making everyone sweatdrop, and then the whimpering became moaning and the slithering noises followed up.

 _'...I'm jealous,'_ thought Nagisa, as he watches with a blush on his eyes as he saw what Koro-sensei did to Irina and Nagisa, in turn, watches it in secret with his presence hidden what was happening to her. His arousal grew making him stop looking knowing that he would have a harder time not to look at girls and his class was filled with beautiful girls, even Hazama gave off beauty along with Hara who had a motherly aura around her.

* * *

 _ **Lesson.**_

Irina was pissed off as that easy to see and describe as she held a tablet with a list of highly skilled assassins and she was again not giving any lessons. "Does this damn school of yours not have even Wifi!"

No, it hasn't as the Main Building wants us to suffer as much as possible and keep it the fact that we are nothing but outcasts.

"Uhm? Ms. Jelavic, can you perhaps teach us now this time?" asked Sugino again.

"Why," replied Irina as she looked at the class with a dirty look and stood up and put her tablet down and looked now very haughty. "Lessons are for students who have intellect! The ones who will have a future and here all of you want to graduate and get your grades back up, look at this shitty building that it already shows that they don't want you!"

Nagisa narrowed his eyes on Irina at the harsh truth that was slapped in their face but at one thing she was wrong as the class had spirit, the class then refuted by throwing stuff at her and calling her all by names that had the word 'bitch' in it.

It didn't affect Nagisa in any way who had been called worse than all that Ms. Jelavic said and it didn't hurt him anymore, insults he was used to getting as his looks earned him that, added with his horrible grades they were something he received on a daily basis and eventually he got so used to it that the lesser insults didn't mean anything to him at all. Only the most horrible ones did hurt him a little bit and it gradually got more boring than the harsh truth was getting rubbed into his face, like every single day it was getting boring and boring and it ended up being only annoying now.

 _'Even with my personal problems solved...I have the feeling these peaceful days won't be as peaceful as I thought,'_ he didn't know why but it felt that something was coming for him and knew about his existence, the powers of the vampires were still unknown to him as Arielle has told him that he scratches the little surface as the vampires have been weakened over some wars.

* * *

 **Alrain: Sorry, this chapter seems boring but I wanted to have a conversation between Nagisa and Karma and their friendship, and Karma may not be the very sympathetic type but he does care about Nagisa. And Nagisa may have done it out of his own will but he could be tricked with it and be manipulated for something that he has. That is what Karma thinks knowing that Nagisa hates his looks more than anything else so someone who could've been spying on Nagisa must have taken advantage of that.**


End file.
